The Night
by Ebonyassassin1
Summary: She's weird. She's different. She's powerful. And she knows this. But they don't. Follow the mysterious power, trauma, and personality that makes Reign Nyx who she is. (Content warnings on their respective chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

"Alright Coco I got it. This list and nothing else." Nyx turns around an throws one last glance at her grandmother.

"Love you!" She rushed to say and ran out the door. Her grandmother smiled at her as she ran off, her puppy, Fish, at her side.

"That girl never likes to stay inside for long. It's like the night calls for her." Coco said wistfully, watching her go.

She was always an outcast and she knew it. Her looks, attitude, and power is what put her in that category. Raven black hair, snow white skin, violet eyes, and ears that aren't as round as others peoples. She knew she was different, but she loved it. She was made to thrive in the dark, and she did.

Walking down the sidewalk of West city at night was always stunning, if she ignores the looks she gets. The lights were bright but never seemed to drown out the stars. The whole atmosphere to her feels like home. Sometimes she wishes she could live in the sky.

She looked down at the list in her hand. Coco needed some cooking stuff. Salt, basil, vegetable oil, quite a few other things too.

Nyx agreed to go, even though she hates the smell of the store. She just wanted to get out. Being inside, especially with other people makes her feel uncomfortable. That's the main reason she takes so long to walk there.

But today that long walk turned into a bit more. Nyx was walking to the Grocery store just like she does every two weeks, earbuds in, Fish on the leash, and eyes on the sky. Nothing was amiss in her mind until she felt a tug on Fish's leash. She looked down and saw Fish pulling with all her might in the direction of what appeared to be a woman being attacked.

"Do you have any idea who I am? Help me! Someone!" The girl was struggling to pull away from the attacker. She was being dragged into a small car.

"You'll have a good ransom. Especially for who you are." The attacker was practically growling in a deep voice.

"No let go! You can have all the money have on me now. Just let me go!" The girl's blue hair was whipping everywhere as she was struggling.

"Ah shit, here we go again." Nyx mumbled to herself.

She tied Fish's leash to a nearby light pole. And in a split second she was by the attacker.

"You know," she drawled out the know. "it's not very nice to treat a person like that. Now someone, namely me, has to swoop in and save the day." She smiled at the blue haired girl. "Sorry for taking so long ma'am." Turning back to the guy she smirked.

"Easy." She mused. The guy was fuming and decided to throw the first punch. She moved to the side with ease.

"Dodged. You have to do better than that man!" He threw two more, only for her to block them both.

"No. No. No. Like this!" She jabbed him in the throat and he crinkled to the ground gasping. "Oh I bet that hurt." She turned to the blue haired girl.

"Reign Nyx. You can call me Nyx though." She held out a hand. The girl took it warily.

"Bulma Briefs. Thank you for helping me. I assume he wanted ransome for me. Considering who I am." Nyx's eyes went wide.

"Wait, you're THE Bulma. Like Capsule Corp. Bulma? Wow it is a pleasure to meet you!"

"No the pleasure is all mine. You did save me after all." Bulma seemed to be relaxing as the seconds passed.

"Why are you out here at this time? Wait if that's okay to ask I mean. I dont want to pry."

"No it's fine. I was up late making a new invention and I realized that I needed a part that I didn't have. So I went to get it before the store closed." She began to look upset. "When I came out though, it was night. I didn't have anyone to walk me home, so I tried to rush but it seems like he caught up to me." Bulma laughed. "Thank goodness you were here though." She put a hand on Nyx's shoulder.

Nyx glanced at the man. Who began to get up and was visibly scared of the situation he was in.

"Yea. No problem. But uh, do you want me to walk you home? Anything can happen in 3 steps."

"Oh you really don't have to. I can get there. It's not far." Bulma gestured left of her.

"Please allow me. It would make me feel better to know you're safe. I'm out at night all the time to grocery shop, so I'm more than capable of keeping away robbers and other bad guys. Plus I've been learning martial arts all my life."

"I suppose it can't hurt." Bulma raised one eyebrow. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

Nyx scratched her head and smiled. "Of course not! Let me just call Coco and tell her I may be a bit late coming in."

"Alright then." Bulma began to walk. "It's not far, maybe a one minute walk. But you absolutely must stay for a snack and a drink. I insist." Bulma turned her head to see Nyx just getting off the phone.

Nyx heard snack and was instantly drawn in. "I would be glad to! What kind of snack?"

Bulma smiled at the enthusiasm. "Just simple cake bites. Its Trunk's favorite dessert."

"Oh ok, great!"

As they neared the Capsule Corp. building, Nyx's mouth was watering even more. Any snack was a good snack in her mind. She's only tasted one thing she didn't like, and it was of her own making.

The door to the building opened and the first thing that greeted them was the smell of fresh cake.

"Now Trunks should be in bed, but cake has a way of luring him out. So if you see a small purple haired kid, don't be alarmed." Bulma smiled.

"I won't be. I'm sure he'll be adorable." Just as the words came out of her mouth, a kid, Trunks, runs around the corner and bumps into Nyx.

"Ow! What are you made of? Bricks?" He looks up and his face goes white. "A ghost!" He starts to run away but Bulma grabs his arm first.

"She's not a ghost and she's not a brick wall. She is our guest. Now Trunks, have some manners." Bulma looked irritated.

"No it's fine. Really! I get that reaction a lot." Nyx held out her hand to the kid. "I'm Nyx. You must be Trunks." The kid eyeballed her hand and slowly shook it.

"Ok I guess. You look like a ghost to me though." He ran off immediately after.

Bulma sighed. "That kid. I swear I taught him better." Nyx laughed.

"But anyway, cake bites." Bulma walked off and called her mother. Nyx was quickly in tow, eagerly awaiting the cake bites.

She sat on a chair in a big room silently chanting cake bites in her head.

After the fifth chant Mrs. Briefs put the bites on the table. Nyx was practically jumping in her seat when she popped the first bite in her mouth.

"No joke Bulma, I'm on cloud nine right now. Food is the only thing I love more than the night sky." Nyx had her eyes closed and was chewing slowly.

"I'm glad you like it. It's the least I could do after you saved me tonight. Here. Let me see your phone. I'm gonna put my number in it. Anytime you want cake bites, don't hesitate to call. But the only condition is that you have to deal with my regular calls to chat. Deal?" Bulma had a huge smile on her face.

"Wow, really. I never expected to make a new friend tonight. Call whenever you like. I'd love to talk to you more. You seem really cool and I've always been fascinated with your work." Nyx was blushing at this point. Bulma not far behind.

"Great it's settled. Now let me walk you out before it gets to late for you to shop."

They walk out to see Trunks playing with Fish in the lobby area. Seems like Nyx and Fish both made a new friend today.

"Come on Fish Fish, time to go shopping. Thanks again Bulma! I'll call you tomorrow to see how you are." Nyx waved and walked out the gate, Trunk's groaning about wanting a dog echoing behind.

\--‐--

The shopping went smoothly, and the walk home was soothing. Coco was asleep by the time Nyx got back, so she put up the groceries.

Nyx changed into her favorite pajamas and her and Fish went to sleep. Content with their new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

She was napping, as she tended to do at random increments of the day. She couldn't help it. When not at work, eating, watching anime, training or playing games, she sleeps.

A sharp ringing woke her up. She looked over to see her phone buzzing away.

"Hellerm." There were clear signs of tiredness in her voice.

"Are you sleeping? Nyx my birthday party is today and you are supposed to be here. The big cruise ship is waiting!" Bulma was shrieking into the phone, instantly sobering Nyx up.

"Oh shit. Bulma I'm so sorry. I had forgotten to set an alarm. I can be there in 10 minutes tops." Nyx was grimacing.

"You better. I need you here!" Bulma hung up.

Nyx found her favorite pair of jeans, a relatively unwrinkled dress shirt and threw them on at record times.

"I'll be back in a little while Coco. Do you want me to bring fish?" Nyx screamed into the kitchen.

"No, she's fine here. Be careful." Before Coco could finish, Nyx was out the door.

She could see the ship from her small house, it was a 5-minute sprint or 10-minute walk. She chose to sprint so Bulma wouldn't be even more angry at her.

She got plenty of weird looks, but she didn't notice as she ran by. Soon enough she was at the ship and the guards stopped her.

"This is a private party, only those who are friends of Mrs. Bulma are allowed." The guard looked irritated.

"I am a friend. Just a bit late. Go ask her." She clenched her fists.

"Let her in. She is my friend. Even if she looks a bit... lackluster. Nyx I'm still peeved."

Nyx brushed her hair back. "Understandable really. I'm so sorry."

Nyx walked toward Bulma and hugged her. "I missed you so much, hun." Bulma smiled.

"How can I be mad with that damned country accent. Come on girl." Bulma walked Nyx up the ramp onto the ship.

She knew everyone there from previous parties. The Nameks, Piccolo and Dende, were talking by themselves. 18 and Krillin were chatting about the bingo prizes. Gohan, Videl, Mr. Satan, and Buu were all by each other. But neither of the Saiyan men were here.

"I see that look. Goku and my dear husband couldn't make it due to their training that is so much more important than me." Bulma said sarcastically.

"Dude that sucks. Like no joke, as much as I love training, I love my friends more." Nyx looked at Bulma with determination. "We don't need them to have fun though. We can celebrate with just us. Right?" Bulma smiled at that.

"You're amazing Nyx." She looked away. "I have to handle the bingo prizes, but have fun. I know how much you love food, so eat to your heart's content." She walked off.

Nyx looked around and saw so many foods, so many chefs, so many smells.

"What to choose. What to choose." Nyx mumbles. Looking around, she finally settles on the sushi.

Nyx fast walks over, barely containing her excitement. When she sits, she already knows what she wants.

"Sampler platter, please. One of everything! No, make that two of everything." Nyx smiled at the chef and watched him cook. Nyx could eat almost anything. And it showed. As much as she trains, she still had a little extra chub to her. But shes also tall, so she makes it work. Her thighs are what makes most of her up though.

Bulma started to fuss as Vegeta showed up to the party. Nyx turned to see what was going on, but quickly realized and became once again fixated on the chef making her sushi. Behind her, Vegeta walked off and Bulma was still fuming.

Nyx felt bad for Bulma, her own husband was late to her party that she spent so long planning. Still, her sushi took priority in her mind. It was finally ready and Nyx was more than ready to eat.

Bulma yelled to get everyone's attention soon though, distracting her from the meal in front of her. She turned around with her mouth full of sushi.

"Everybody listen up! Allow me to introduce Vegeta's friends, Beerus and Whis!" Bulma gestured to the odd purple cat creature in a weird outfit and the tall blue man in colorful yet similar robes.

The two newcomers were welcomed with applause and began to walk around meeting everyone, but their eyes never seemed to leave Nyx. She had resumed eating her sushi when Krillin came out with a plate of food.

"Who's hungry?" He raised the plate. "It's a party special!"

The smell reached Nyx and she instantly stood up and walked over.

"I'll have some." She said bravely, sushi still in her mouth.

"Ok but beware, there is wasabi in the middle of one of the balls. It's like Russian Roulette, but with food!" Krillin eyed her for a second seeing her confidence. "Here ya go."

Everyone was watching her as she finished her sushi and chewed the ball.

"Mmmhmm." She swallowed and tears formed in her eyes. "Yea I got the freaking wasabi first try. That's just my luck." She walked back to her sushi sampler. "That shit blows." she mumbled tongue on fire. Whis and Beerus was watching her intently.

"Shes a curious character, isn't she sir. Odd energy and personality." Whis said to his lord.

"Yes, she is rather different from the rest of the earthlings here." Beerus looked back at the others. "Perhaps she is what I seek on this planet. Her Ki certainly feels much stronger than the rest but also much different. It's almost as if she has two kinds."

Nyx returned to her sushi, hoping it will calm her taste buds. Not even two pieces in, she hears a voice over her shoulder.

"That meal looks rather exquisite. What is it called?" She looked over her shoulder to see the tall blue man, Whis standing there. He had a small smile on his face and was focused on her food.

"It's sushi. Its made of fish, rice, and tons of different stuff. Wanna try it? This is a sampler platter. It has one of everything. Or well in my case, two." Nyx patted the chair next to her. "Come on. Try it."

Whis sat down and picked up a pair of chopsticks. He hesitated on which piece to pick up.

"Here try this one. It's my personal favorite." Nyx gestured to one of the rolls.

"Alright. Here goes." Whis picked up the roll and began to chew. His face instantly lit up. "This dish is simply divine! I've never had anything like it. Oh, I must try another." He looked at the chef. "Can you make three more of these platters, exactly the same as this one please?" The chef nodded and went to work. "Thank you so much for sharing this with me miss..." He trailed off. "What is your name? If you don't mind of course!"

Nyx smiled at him "I'm Reign Nix, but you can call me Nyx." She was about to eat another piece of her sushi when she heard a small commotion behind her.

"No! This Buu's pudding! Go find your own!" Buu was guarding his hoard of pudding against Beerus. Mr. Satan was trying to talk him into handing one over.

Beerus began to look a bit more than irritated. "I consider myself a rather flexible deity. I know you mortals have your limitations. But there is one thing I cannot tolerate. The callous arrogance of those who do not pay the respect a destroyer is due." Beerus began to get increasingly angry.

"Oh my. That pink man is about to feel my lord's anger. Why couldn't he just hand over a pudding?" Whis looked a bit worried.

Nyx ate her last sushi roll. "I know how much these people get into their fights. I don't care about Buu, I just don't want them to break the ship." Nyx stood up. "Hey not trying to be rude, but would you two mind taking that quarrel of yours to the sky. I'm still enjoying the food."

Beerus looked at her and back up to Buu.

"Very well." He smiled. "I would hate to make the woman angry." He began to fly up.

"Hey! Buu not done with you. Come here!" Buu flew up too.

"Good. Now to dessert." She walked over to another stand.

"She is certainly a rarity. Not 20 minutes and she's already managed to capture Lord Beerus's curiosity, and maybe even his fancy." Whis looked away from Nyx to Beerus. "I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we see her."

Nyx was eating a piece of cheesecake and watching Beerus fight, and quickly dispatch of, Buu. Soon Gotenks was fused and he made the mistake of calling Beerus's pudding tantrum stupid. Much like Buu, he was defeated. Piccolo, Tien, and 18 stepped up to the plate and tried to fight Beerus but to no avail. When they were all on the floor, Buu came back for more and Gohan jumped in the fight too. Soon everyone was down and Beerus was speaking about how he was disappointed in Vegeta. Nyx just sat back eating her cake and Whis was waiting for his sushi.

"You are just as weak as your father was Vegeta. How sad." Beerus glared down as Vegeta's limp figure.

**_CRACK_**


	3. Chapter 3

Nyx has seen many things that should have shocked her but haven't. Bulma slapping Beerus was one of them.

"How dare you come to my party, that I have been planning for weeks, and ruin it!" Bulma nearly had flames coming out of her eyes. "I welcome you, feed you, and treat you like guests only for you to crash my birthday!"

Beerus turned towards her and Nyx instantly knew what was gonna happen next. He slapped Bulma, three times, and she fell to the floor.

"Bulma no!" Nyx ran to grab her before she went all the way down. "You fucking bastard! That didn't even hurt you! Is your ego so big that you can't even see when you are in the wrong?" Nyx began to scream at Beerus.

His eyes narrowed. "You may be different from these others mortal, but you would be best to remember who it is you're speaking to."

"I know exactly who I'm speaking to!" Nyx was shaking in anger. "I'm speaking to an arrogant ass who has let his head get too big."

The ship began to shake and energy was making the air crackle. Everyone looked to Vegeta who was powering up. A yellow aura began to grow around him and his face portrayed nothing short of unadulterated rage.

"How dare you hurt my Bulma!" Vegeta yelled and charged forward at Beerus.

"Vegeta, no!" Nyx shouted. She knew he stood no chance against Beerus.

No sooner than he reached Beerus, was he tossed aside like he was nothing but a ragdoll.

"Kakarot. Where are you?" Vegeta murmured as he hit the deck.

Beerus held his finger up and a purple ball began to form at the tip of it.

Shit. Seems like it's up to me to step in. I should just have to stall. Goku will be here soon. He better. I can't show my power or they will all know something is off.

Nyx thought to herself as she took Bulma to Chi-Chi. When she began to walk over, she started to speak to the destroyer.

"Lord Beerus sir. I don't think it would be a good idea to blow up Earth." Nyx walked over to Beerus, stood up straight, and was still only as tall as his nose. This hasn't dissuaded her, and if anything she was even more determined to stand up to him.

"Why shouldn't I?" He smiled and leaned down in her face, just a bit to close for her comfort. She didn't move though.

"You want to taste pudding, right? How will you do that if you destroy Earth? There is more than just pudding to Earth too. We have so many culinary miracles." She raised her eyebrow and smirked. "None of which will grace your palette if you kill us all though."

His smile widened and he stood up straight again. "You are quite the diplomat aren't you?" He looked around. "Very well. You there, Porky." He pointed to Oolong. "You aren't related to that pink blob that I had the misfortune of meeting earlier, are you?"

"Uh, no-no sir. I'm completely different!" Oolong looked as though he has soiled himself.

"Ok good. How about we play a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. You win, I leave Earth alone. I win, I destroy Earth." Everyone instantly paled.

Oolong walked up to the stage reluctantly, mumbling about "too much pressure" the whole time.

"Ready to begin Pigman?" Beerus taunted. Oolong nodded.

In unison, they began.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" It was a tie, both threw scissors.

"How did I tie against a pig man?" Beerus looked up at Oolong suspiciously.

"Did you throw late Porky?"

"No way! If I threw late, why would I tie with you instead of win!"

Beerus considered this.

"Very well, you have a point. Again."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." A tie. Again, both threw scissors.

"I grow tired of this. Again."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." Oolong threw scissors yet again. Beerus, however, threw rock.

"Well, it seems that I win." Beerus chided. Pwar began screaming at Oolong over his stupidity. For good reason too.

Beerus raised a finger up, and his orb formed once again.

"Sorry Earthlings, but a promise is a promise." He looked at his attendant. "Come on Whis, its time to go."

"Coming, my lord! I have two delicious sushi samplers made for us." He leaned over to Beerus. "And one for a certain 'guest'." Whis smiled.

"You there mortal, the one who called me arrogant, I'm giving you a chance to save your life. All you have to do is come with us." Beerus smiled.

"As tempting as your offer may be, I must humbly decline. You see, I rather like this planet and I would hate to see it destroyed. But if I'm on it when it gets destroyed, I won't see it. Makes sense?" Nyx smiled.

Whis looked at her sympathetically, and Beerus angrily.

"So you would willingly die?" He seemed stunned.

"Yup." She popped in her earbuds and turned on her music.

"I cannot believe there is someone more stubborn than you my lord." Whis was awestruck.

"Very well. Let her die." Beerus held up the orb and was about to let it fly when Goku popped up on deck.

"Hi, guys!" He looked around.

"Goku, if you don't know where the Super Saiyan God is, and you aren't them, then why are you here?" Beerus shouted.

"Well, I may not know where the Super Saiyan God is, but I know someone who may!" Goku looked to Bulma. "Bulma, I need the Dragon Balls."

She looked startled. "Those were for Bingo prizes!" Bulma sighed. "Fine. If it will get us out of this mess then why not." She walked off, leaving everyone in silence.

Nyx sat there listening to her music, she knew what was going on. She felt Goku's energy behind her and Beerus and Whis's in the sky.

They came down soon after and Beerus settled into one of the deck chairs next to Nyx.

She didn't care, and was about to doze off when she felt Bulma's faint energy get closer.

"Here. Now summon Shenron and hurry up." Bulma was just as anxious as everyone else.

"Thank you Lord Beerus sir for being so patient." Goku said quickly.

"Yea. Yea. Just hurry it up."

"Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you forth: Shenron!" Goku shouted to the sky and instantly it darkened.

It wasn't like the nights that Nyx loved so much, it was much more dreary. It sent shivers down her spine and for once in her life, she wanted the sun back. Then a huge dragon sprang forth from the Dragon Balls. She looked up shocked. She liked to consider herself a badass who has seen it all, but nothing came close to this.

"Holy shit." Was all she could manage when Shenron began to speak.

"State your wish." His voice was so deep and thunderous that it seemed to shake the heavens.

"Well see Lord Beerus here is looking for a Super Saiyan God and I have no idea what that is. I was wondering if you knew who it was or you could bring them here?" Goku was talking to Shenron like he wasn't the slightest bit intimidating.

Then Shenron turned into a fangirl.

"Wait Lord Beerus is here? Oh wow. It's an honor, sir." Shenron was actually blushing.

"I don't care if it's an honor, just tell me about the damned Super Saiyan God."

Nyx almost felt bad for Shenron.

"Oh, yes, sorry. Well, I don't know them, and I can't bring them here. They don't exist yet." Beerus grumbled and raised his finger once again.

"I can tell you how to make one though!" He quickly countered. "You need five Saiyans to channel their energy into another Saiyan vessel while they are all touching. This creates the Super Saiyan God." Shenron finished.

"Thanks, Shenron. You can go back now!" Goku said.

As soon as Goku told him that, the dragon was gone.

"I see a little issue here, we only have 5 Saiyans, we need 6."

Beerus frowned.

"It seems your luck has run out Earth."

"No. Does the little Saiyan in my belly count?" Everyone turned to Videl.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" Gohan ran up to Videl and hugged her. "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Just get on with the ceremony already!" Beerus shouted, breaking the beautiful moment.

"Who's gonna be the vessel?" Piccolo said, shocking everyone.

"Oh, I guess we didn't think of that." Goku looked at everyone. "I'll be the vessel thing!"

Vegeta jumped into the conversation after that.

"No Kakarot! You always get to play the hero!" Vegeta whined.

"Oh come on Vegeta, you can be it next time!" Goku patted the shorter Saiyan on the shoulder, only eliciting a grunt in response.

The Saiyans and Videl all got into a circle, hands on each other, and energy channeled to Goku.

Soon they all began to glow a bright yellow. Even Videl's belly was glowing. After about a minute of them giving their energy, the entire sky began to change. It was like a tunnel of clouds had formed around the ship. No one was focused on Goku, however, and saw his change. His eyes and hair both turned red and his energy became nonexistent to everyone but Beerus, Whis, and Nyx.

"You're stronger. That's for sure." Nyx remarked.

"Hey! How come you can you feel his energy. I sure can't!" Goten said.

"Yes, how can you?" Whis questioned.

Quickly scrambling to clear things up, Nyx had to think of a grand excuse.

"I-I can't, he just looks stronger. That's all." It seemed that everyone accepted her excuse. Everyone but Whis. Beerus was to focused on Goku and the fight that was coming up to notice anything.

"Alright, Goku, are you ready to take on a Destroyer God?"

Goku looked at Beerus and without any hesitation said "Oh, hell yea!"

Nyx put her head in her hand.

"I'm surrounded by idiots."


	4. Chapter 4

Goku and Beerus took to the skies and began their battle.

The Battle of the Gods.

It was magnificent to see at first. Two gods, two huge powers, fighting for a planet.

Beerus had the upper hand at first. He knew his powers, his body, and his energy. Goku was new to the whole "godhood" thing.

Soon, however, Goku began to grow in strength. It appeared the two gods were evenly matched, but Nyx knew better.

Worried about the damage they would cause, Goku went higher in the sky. The two began to fight again at the edge of the atmosphere.

"I can't see anything!" Bulma grumbled. "Come on guys I have a ship we can go up there in!" Bulma ran off to the same direction she went to get the dragon balls. Everyone followed her except Nyx, Whis, and Vegeta.

Soon enough there was a rumbling and a small spacecraft came out of the boat.

"Nyx, why didn't you join them?" Whis asked disturbing Nyx from feeling the fight.

"Don't want to. Don't need to." She looked up at the sky again.

I feel it all. I don't need to see it.

Nyx sat in one of the chairs and closed her eyes so she can sense more.

Vegeta glanced at her once and scoffed. He looked up to the sky, he was able to see it all.

Whis looked into his staff to see the fight. "If either of you would like, you can view it all here." Whis smiled and looked to Nyx, only to see her eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed.

She was about to respond to his offer when the entire Earth shook.

"What the hell?" She shot to her feet and looked up. A strange wave went through the sky and continued to go past the ship.

"It seems as though their power is shaking the entire cosmos." Whis looked at his staff intently. "If they keep it up, they may destroy the universe."

Nyx looked at the sky, eyes filled with worry.

"That's not gonna happen." She began to fly up to the fight, only to be cut off by Whis.

"I'm sorry, I simply cannot allow you to interfere with this battle." He looked serious.

"Bullshit. I'm gonna make them stop, or die trying." She tried to go around him only to be cut off again.

"You cannot make them stop." He smiled. "Besides, Lord Beerus won't destroy his universe, it would look bad."

"But what about-" she was cut off with another wave of energy.

"You stop this, or I will." Nyx growled in Whis's face.

"Lord Beerus you do not make my job easy." He muttered to himself. "My lady. I can't allow you up there. I have no doubt in your combat abilities, however, my lord wants no one up there. Especially you. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but I must."

He flashed behind her and chopped her on the base of her neck. She fell into his arms instantly. He flew back to the deck of the ship and laid Nyx on one of the deck chairs.

The fight raged on in the sky and it seemed as though Beerus and Goku were evenly matched. All was going great, and Earth had hope. Until Goku became a normal Saiyan again.

He still had all the strength and speed of the Super Saiyan God because his body had grown used to it. His energy was another matter. It was drained. Goku was drained. The fight would be over soon and Beerus had barely broken a sweat.

When Goku fell into the water, everyone knew the fight was over. Earth had lost.

Beerus landed back on the deck looking as though nothing happened. Goku, however, was on the brink of death. Nyx was still out cold. Everyone who was in the spacecraft crash-landed on the cruise ship and were slowly coming out to see what the result of the battle was.

"I'm afraid Goku, while that was rather fun, you were defeated. I like Earth much more than I like some other planets, but I must keep my promise." Beerus began to summon the dreaded purple orb on his finger.

"Wait, Lord Beerus." Goku barely whispered. "Thank you for fighting me. For giving us a chance." Goku laid his head back on the ship.

"Yes well, goodbye Earthlings."

Beerus shot his orb, but not until after he "fell asleep". The orb curved up and hit a rock formation not far from the ship. This noise shocked Nyx awake.

"What's going on?" She managed to get out, only slightly slurred.

"Well, it seems as though Lord Beerus has fallen asleep." Whis chuckled. "Not surprising. This was the most exercise my lord has gotten in centuries. Usually, he just sleeps, eats, watches anime, and complains. It seems as though his fight today wore him out. He should be out for a while. Luckily for all of you, he will probably forget about this whole fiasco by the time he wakes up. I'd best get him home." Whis was about to leave when Nyx spoke up.

"Whis. Do us all a favor." He tilted his head.

"Yes?"

"Don't come back." Nyx said, getting up from her chair.

"No promises, but I will try." He smiled and waved his hand.

Soon a pillar of light overtook the two deities.

"Hmph. Bulma, are you ok?" Nyx looked to her friend who was still a bit shaken up.

"Yea. As much as I spent on this cruise, I just wanna go home." Bulma sat down.

"I'm sorry it all went to shit." Nyx held her friend's hand.

"No, it's ok. At least we are all still alive. That's no easy feat." Bulma looked around. Everyone had their eyes on Goku. He was alive but still weak.

Nyx walked over to the sushi bar and ordered a sampler platter to go.

"As exciting as that all was, I'm afraid I need to get home." Nyx began to rise into the air. "See ya soon. All of you! Knowing how much you like to throw parties Bulma, it should be in a few days." Nyx laughed and flew off, leaving everyone waving to her.

It would be a short flight home, but all the excitement had Nyx super tired. It's rare that she goes to bed before 7 p.m. but as soon as she got home, fed Fish, and took a shower she went to bed.

\--

"My lord you can stop acting like you're asleep now. The snoring was a nice touch, though that snot bubble was a bit much." Whis said to Beerus.

"I wasnt acting, I really did fall asleep!"

"Yes, I'm sure. Anyway, it was a good idea making Goku think he was fighting you at your full power. That Saiyan does have potential." Whis looked back at Beerus, who was thinking of something completely different.

"Goku has potential, yes, but so does that girl. She isn't normal. Not by a long shot. She has spirit too."

"Yes, you are correct. I did detect some divine energy in her. It seems there is more to her than anyone knows."

"I need her Whis. I need to see what she is capable of. I need her power. It's so much stronger than Goku's. She will be a formidable match." Beerus looked lost in thought.

"I'm sure thats not the only reason my lord." Whis muttered and smiled to himself.

"I can still hear you!" Beerus shouted.

"I'm well aware. Either way, she seems to love where she is. It would prove quite the challenge to get her away."

"We have to Whis. Imagine that strength." Beerus seemed to drift off. "That strength, spirit, and beauty."

"I can still hear you, my lord." Whis laughed.

"Oh shut it." Beerus began to blush. "Are we home yet. I'm getting tired."

"Almost."


	5. Chapter 5

Six months later

It was a Saturday. Nyx's day to go out with Coco to eat. They made this their day when Nyx first moved in. They both get so caught up in their jobs that they are never home at the same time.

Nyx is a night security guard at a local hospital, but Coco was a day nurse at the same place. Both work to cover all of their expenses.

They both make sure to be off on Saturdays for their date nights though. This Saturday especially.

Its Nyx's 18th birthday. She is officially considered an adult everywhere in the world.

Nyx wakes with a jolt to her Grandmother screaming.

"Happy Birthday my lovely!" Coco hugs the grumpy girl in front of her.

"Coco, please. I was in a good dream." Nyx mumbled nearly incoherently.

"Well, you can tell me about it later while we are at your favorite sushi restaurant!" Coco put her hands on her hips. "Now get up. I have a big day planned for us!"

Coco turns and walks out. Nyx gets out of bed reluctantly.

"As much as I love sushi, this is ridiculous." She glances at the clock to see it says 12:00. "At least I got 8 hours of sleep. I can run on that."

She threw on her favorite t-shirt, jeans, and her green and black hoodie. She wandered to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

"Tch. I look like I got ran over by a bus. My future partner will be lucky to wake up next to this dumpster fire." She laughed to herself and ran a brush through her, now midnight blue, hair.

It changed color soon after Bulma's birthday. Coco said it was because she has stopped growing. Nyx didn't care why it happened, she just thought the dark blue with streaks of purple looked like the night sky. She was in love with it.

She threw her hair over her shoulders and walked out of the small bathroom. When she walked into the living room, she was greeted by her grandmother holding a small box with a smile on her face.

"I wanted to give you this when you turned 18. I was gonna give it to you when you were done growing, but I feel this is more fitting." Coco was smiling, but more emotions than just happiness danced in her eyes.

Nyx walked over to her grandmother with tears in her eyes. She was speechless as she picked up the box. When she opened the small container, her eyes set on a small pendant. A blue gem was circled with gold trim holding it. The gold chain caught the light and sparkled.

"Coco. I don't know what to say." Nyx put the necklace on.

"It will help you control your powers. I know you have problems with it when you get emotional. This will help your outbursts." Coco hugged Nyx. "You're so beautiful. I'm proud that I get to call you my granddaughter."

Nyx began to cry for the first time in years. She was flooded with more emotions than she could name. Coco let go of her and wiped her tears.

"Now none of that. Your eyes will get puffy if you keep on. Imagine, going to eat with puffy eyes!" Coco chuckled to herself. Nyx grinned and wiped her eyes.

"Yea. Let's go before I start bawling. I'm starved." Nyx walked to the door and opened it.

Right before both women could make it out the door, Fish barged outside.

"I guess we can leave you out. We just gotta close the gate. You little monster." Nyx pet the dog behind her ear, getting a lick in response.

The women walked out the gate and got in the small car sitting on the side of the road.

"So you will have to give me directions to this little place you love."

"No problem." Nyx pulled out her phone. "The GPS will tell you."

Coco rolled her eyes. The GPS began to spout directions. It's a five minute drive so Nyx decided to put on one of her favorite songs.

"Music always makes me happy." Nyx said and glanced at Coco, who was bobbing her head lightly to the music.

Nyx looked out the window. She got caught up in her thoughts.

What should I do later?

When should I call Bulma again?

Are farts just the gas from of poo?

Is a pregnant woman a human submarine when shes in a pool?

Her last thought was interrupted when the car came to a stop and Coco turned it off.

"Ok daydreamer, we're here." Coco got out, leaving Nyx in the car to take her seatbelt off. She opened her door and got out. When Nyx closed her door and looked for Coco, she saw the woman was already inside.

"Well just leave me then." Nyx muttered.

She walked in the door and saw her grandmother seated at the edge of the bar. Coco was talking to the chef and Nyx saw someone vaguely familiar next to someone unmistakable.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Not Bulma. Not Whis. Not here. Please don't notice me.

Neither have seen her since her hair changed so she was hoping there was no way they knew who she was.

She walked to her grandmother and sat down.

"You look a bit worried Nyx. What's wrong?" Coco put a hand on Nyx's shoulder.

"Nothing. Just worried about how I can get all my favorites on my low budget." Nyx laughed nervously, hoping Coco believed her.

"Knowing you, I don't doubt it." Coco smiled and turned to order.

As Nyx sat there she got more and more worried about Bulma and Whis. Every bad scenario that went though her head buried her deeper in fear. She was close to a panic attack when it was her turn to order.

Coco poked her and kept saying her name. Nyx noticed her name being said at increasingly loud volumes and quickly blushed.

"Makizushi please." She turned to her grandmother. "Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." She was about to bolt when she heard her name called from across the restaurant.

"Nyx? Nyx! Hey girl! It's awesome to see you here!" Nyx internally winced at every word. She saw Whis turn around and smile at her.

"Uh gotta pee." She ran to the bathroom leaving everyone visibly shocked.

She slung the door open and slid to the floor, happy no one else was in the restaurant.

"Oh fuck. I'm screwed. Its official. Coco will tell them all about me. She's probably doing that now." She started to breath fast. "What do I do."

The door opened and Bulma popped in.

"Nyx, are you ok?" She sat down by me. "This doesn't look like peeing to me. Sorry we caught you so off guard."

"No you didn't catch me off guard. I knew you were here as soon as I stepped in the door." She sighed. "Its him. He's here. Does that mean Beerus is here? Will Goku be able to take him on again?" She was hyperventilating before she noticed it.

She knew Goku couldn't take on Beerus. She wasn't afraid of that. She was afraid of everyone finding out her power. She was afraid of it getting back to her parents.

"Nyx, calm down. Breath. Beerus isn't here. Whis has been coming to visit quite a bit for the past six months. I take him to different places to eat, or cook different meals for him. Beerus doesn't even know." Bulma put her hand on Nyx's. "Come out with me. I'm sure our food is ready. Your grandmother is worried for you too."

She stood up and offered a hand to Nyx. The two walked out of the bathroom. Nyx sat back by her grandmother who looked at her with worry. Nyx just shook her head to tell her not to worry.

Not soon after the food came out and Nyx's attitude quickly improved. With every bite she got a little happier. She noticed Whis a few bites in. He seemed fixed on her. He was planning something, that much she knew. She acted like she never saw him and continued to eat her sushi.

"What was dream you were mad at me for interrupting?" Coco asked, desperate to break the silence. She wasn't the only one listening though.

"Well it was pretty cool." She smiled remembering it. "I was walking in a field of lavender, it smelled incredible. The open night sky was above me and when I looked up I felt as if I may fall into it. I wasn't scared though, I was thrilled. The possibility of me being able to walk among the cosmos was incredible. So I did. I put in my headphones and flew. I flew for ages, but I never got tired of the beauty. Soon I came upon a strange planet."

Nyx laid her head on her hand and saw that Whis was still looking at her. But his expression changed from analytical to pure wonder.

"The planet was.. well to call it a planet would be wrong. It was just a peice of land in the shape of a spike. The whole thing was made of metal except for the surface. And that was beautiful. Vibrant grass, patches of flowers, a beautiful lake, it was amazing. The beauty of all those didn't come close to the huge tree in the middle of it all. It was old, dead, but it was still the most incredible part of the whole place. It was gnarled and twisted, but it was almost welcoming me. I've seen this place in so many other dreams, all go a little differently until I get to the tree. I notice a door to the inside of the tree. A staircase leads up to it and I walk up with no hesitation. The door towers over me but I still want to go it. As soon as I reach for the handle though, everything disappears and I'm waking up in bed." Nyx takes another bite of her sushi, and Coco seems to be blown away by Nyx's description.

Coco was about to say something when Whis quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry Bulma, but I must excuse myself. It is a rather large emergency." Nyx heard him say.

"But your food." She said as a pillar of light came down and took him. Soon she was sitting alone.

"This is ridiculous. I bring him to get food and he ditches me." She puts a bill on her table and walks out of the restaurant.

"Poor girl. I wonder why her friend left." Coco said. Nyx shrugged and tried to hide her worry.

Did I say something wrong?

While she was thinking Coco paid for the meal and got Nyx's attention again.

"You drift off a lot. You know that love?" Coco laughed. "Oh well. Come on we are going on a little shopping spree. Courtesy of my overtime."

"Coco. You didn't have to do that. I have everything I need." Nyx stood up and held the door for her grandmother.

"Oh hush girl. It's your birthday. You deserve this." Both got in the car and Nyx conceded to her grandmother.

They pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the mall.

She knew she should be happy that she was 18. She should be happy that she is spending the day with Coco, but something keeps nagging at her.


	6. Chapter 6

To say that Nyx was tired would be an understatement.

After sushi, Coco took Nyx shopping for 2 hours. She got a few new shirts, a new hoodie, and a new portable bluetooth speaker for her shower. When they finally pulled up to their house, Nyx was excited to try her new speaker out. She helped Coco get the stuff out of the car and opened the door for the woman.

"Coco I'm gonna go to my room to put this all up. Do you need anything?" Nyx watched Coco go in an tried to get Fish inside, to no avail.

"No sweety. You can go take your shower. I know you are excited to put your new stuff on." Coco glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

"Ok. I'll see you in a little while." Nyx went up the stairs up to her room. She struggled to open her door, but soon she opened it. She used her foot to kick it open. She walked in and put her bags on her bed.

She heard the door slam behind her and jumped. She spun and got in her fighting stance.

What she saw shocked her.

"Whis? Beerus? What the hell are you two doing in my room." She said quietly, not wanting to alert Coco.

Then it hit her.

Whis left so fast so he could get Beerus.

Right after she got done telling her dream.

They came for her.

"Whis here had the audacity to wake me up from my nap to tell me about some mortal who dreamt about my humble tree. Imagine my surprise when I was told who that mortal was." Beerus smirked.

"No. Whatever he told you was a lie." Nyx took a step back.

"My lady! I'm hurt. I have no reason to lie. And to my lord no less." Whis feigned shock.

"Yes well, we've come because I'm taking you to my planet. See I've been having dreams about a figure falling into the night sky. The night sky that you so adore. The night sky you said you felt like you were going to fall into."

"I'm not going anywhere. You can't make me." Nyx crossed her arms. She was determined to look strong.

"See my lady that is where you are wrong. I'm a Destroyer you see so I am the strongest being in the universe. I can make you." Beerus had a glint in his eye and stepped forward.

"Bullshit. I'm just as strong, if not strong-" she cut herself off. She gave to much up. She could just act like that was arrogance.

"Stronger than a god you say? Now that is something I'm interested in seeing. He took another step forward, and she took one back. She hit her bedroom wall and was cornered. She hated being cornered. She feels defenseless. She is defenseless. She's weak. No she isn't. She can't be.

"Stop. Why do you need me? I'm a pathetic mortal, just like you said. I have no special power. I'm normal. I'm just a human." Nyx was getting desperate.

Beerus began to walk up to her and stopped in front of her. He leaned to his left and looked at her ear just barely poking through her hair. She quickly covered them.

"Those say differently. Humans don't have pointed ears my lady." He straightened. "Can you sense my energy as you can Goku or Vegeta's?"

"Yes. Any good martial artist can sense their opponents energy." Nyx looked confused.

"No. No martial artist can sense a deity's energy. It's divine."

Nyx paled. Once again her big mouth got her in trouble.

"You will come with us." Beerus smiled, but it wasn't a normal smile.

"No I won't." Nyx stood her ground.

"Whis." It was as if Beerus uttered a silent command, because Whis instantly responded.

"You do not make my job easy sir."

Whis was quickly behind Nyx and tried to chop her on her neck again, but she caught on and at the last second, caught his hand.

"Oh my. You are fast. Unfortunately, you need to learn to keep your guard up." Whis sighed and Beerus tried to chop Nyx the same way Whis did. She put her guard up at the last second and caught his hand too.

"And you need to learn to not announce your attacks." Nyx glared at Whis.

"Well, Whis, she does have a point." Beerus chuckled to himself.

Both deities put their hands down. Beerus put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Seem I have no choice but to get creative." He moved his hand behind his back. "You will come with us or I will blow this house up."

Nyx's heart dropped. Her grandmother was in the house. Fish was right outside. She couldn't stop a blast in this small area. Maybe he's actually bluffing. She couldn't take any chances though. From the little that she knew of Beerus, he is unpredictable.

"You would kill my grandmother, dog, and me, just because I refuse you?" She was hoping he didn't know that unless the blast was huge, she would be ok.

"Indeed I would. As a Destroyer, I must keep my word." He smirked.

Nyx sat in the desk chair next to her. She put her elbows on her knees, and face in her hands.

She had no choice but to go.

She had to go to a new world where this Destroyer needed her for god knows what. To say she was pissed and scared at the same time would be an understatement.

"I really have no choice do I?" She began to feel tears in her eyes, but she refused to show it in her voice. This would be the second time she would be taken away from everything she knew.

"Fine," she said in a whisper, "let me get some things packed." She stood up and went to her closet, the two intruders watching her every move.

"What will you do about my grandmother?" She asked walking from her closet and dresser to the suitcase on the bed.

"We will ensure that she believes you are on a trip out of the country and that you may be gone for a while. All of your friends will believe the same." Whis stated quickly.

"Ok. At least they will remember me." Nyx was almost done packing and she put in her new speaker, phone charger and headphones. She was finally ready to go.

Well not ready, but more fit to go. She would never be ready to be abducted.

"Ok. I guess we can go." She looked at her room one more time and felt tears again but pressed them back like she was used to doing. She took her favorite hoodie and boots and put them on. Then she put her earbuds in her pocket.

"Very good now please put your hand on Lord Beerus's shoulder. We will be traveling for about 35 minutes. Keep your hand on his shoulder the whole time." Whis tapped his staff on the ground and Beerus put his hand on Whis's shoulder.

"Can't I put my hand on your shoulder Whis?" Nyx didn't want to be near Beerus now, let alone touch him for 35 minutes.

"You can if you want Lord Beerus to put his hand on your shoulder." Whis said simply.

"Fine." Nyx walked over to Beerus and slapped his shoulder.

"You didn't have to do it so hard!" Beerus shouted and looked back.

"Let's just get this over with." Nyx put her earbuds in with one hand and turned on her music.

Soon the three were overtaken by light and began to speed through the universe. Nyx closed ger eyes after the first 5 minutes and began to nod her head to her music. Beerus took notice to the small movement and turned so look at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Hello."

"My Lord I believe she has devices in her ears at the moment that make it so she can only hear the music coming from, what earthlings call, a smart device."

"So she can't hear us, only her music? Fascinating." Beerus continued to look.

Nyx felt his stare and opened her eyes. She took out an earbud and rolled her eyes.

"What the hell do you want now?" She sneered.

"No need to be hostile. I was just curious as to how those small devices work. Do they send the music straight to your brain?"

"No." She put the earbud back in and closed her eyes.

Beerus turned back around stunned and Whis chuckled to himself.

"You sure are quite the charmer, aren't you Lord Beerus." Whis smiled.

"I just don't understand why she's being so stubborn. I didn't hurt her or her home." Beerus seemed truly confused.

"My lord it could be because you took her away from her home against her will by threatening her home." Whis shrugged. "Or she could just be stubborn, like you said."

The three flew the rest of the way to Beerus's planet in silence, all in thought. Nyx was scared as to why Beerus needed her.

She was beginning to panic when she became absorbed in her music once again.

She was determined to not show any weakness. Not again. Never again. She would never become someone's "toy" again.


	7. Chapter 7

She had her hand on Beerus's shoulder as lightly as she could. She despised the hairless cat right now. He ripped her away from her home by threatening her with her family's destruction. His reasoning? He "needed" her. For what she doesn't know.

They had been traveling for about half an hour so far. If Whis was telling the truth, she only has five minutes until she is in a whole new hell.

She heard Beerus and Whis talking, but she couldn't make out what they were saying over her music. She really didn't care though. Her earbuds are what keeps her tethered to sanity.

"We are almost home my lord. Only about a minute left. Would you like a meal when we arrive? I know I did wake you up and shuffle you to Earth rather quickly."

"Yes a meal would be nice. And while I am peeved that you woke me, I'm glad you told me about her dream. Especially since I had mine too." He put his hand to his chin. "Now we just need to figure out why it happened."

As he finished his statement, the trio touched down on the planet. Nyx opened her eyes and looked around.

"This is the same place as in my dream. From the lake to the flowers." She turned and looked at the large, gnarled tree in the center of the planet. "And that. The tree."

"Yes that is where you will be staying." Beerus watched her. "Would you like me to get your bag?"

And just like that she was snapped out of her trance. The awe she felt was gone.

"No. I'm more than capable. You'll probably blow it up if you touch it." She began to walk to the tree with her suitcase in hand. She had no idea where she planned on going, but she knew she had to get away from them.

"My lady I hate to interrupt your anger, but may I show you to where you will be staying?" Whis was walking next to Nyx.

"Yea I guess so." She looked at him. "How long will I be here?"

"I'm honestly not sure. My lord isn't very predictable, and I've known him for quite some time." Whis sighed. "I'm sorry he brought you here like this. I tried to tell him to wait, but he is far to impatient." Nyx looked down at her feet as she was walking.

"No. It's not your fault. You can't control a god. Especially not a destroyer." She narrowed her eyes as she came to a realization. "But you could have kept your mouth shut about my dream. That wasn't his business to know, nor was it yours."

"It was his business to know. If you were having reoccurring dreams about this planet, a planet you've never seen, it could mean something important." Whis looked at her apologetically.

"Whatever. Just get me to my room." She glared at him and looked straight.

Soon the two were approaching the tree. Nyx realized that the inside of the tree was just as awesome as the outside. A long spiral staircase winded up the walls. Everything was dimly lit, but light enough to see clearly.

Whis began to ascend the stairs and Nyx followed. Doors were placed at random intervals on the staircase, each intricately carved with various shapes.

Nyx made it about 150 stairs up before she was tired.

"Winded already my lady?" Whis chimed.

"Its not very easy carrying a suitcase up thousands of stairs." Nyx said through gritted teeth.

"Allow me." Whis smiled and soon the suitcase was floating alongside him.

"Wow, you couldn't have done that sooner?"

"Well you said you would carry your own bag, and I didn't want to impose." Nyx scoffed at that.

"Fine let's just go." Nyx began to walk up the stairs again.

"Whis where are you taking her?" Beerus's voice was heard behind them. He was floating in the middle of the staircase.

"To her room like she wanted my lord." Whis turned to Beerus.

"You take her bag to her room, she will eat dinner with me." Beerus looked at Nyx who was nearly flaming with anger.

"No I won't. I will go to my room. I will stay in there. I will come out when I want." Nyx was throwing daggers at Beerus with her eyes.

"You will eat dinner with me. I have things I need to speak with you about." Beerus landed on the stairs and began to walk up to Nyx.

"Stop." Nyx began to walk backwards. "Stop, now. You have nothing else to threaten me with."

Beerus stopped and smiled.

"No I don't, but I still would like for you to eat with me." He shook his head. "However I feel as though you won't humor my request. You have no reason to. Very well. Go to your room and stay in there if you so please. Dinner is out if you would like." With that Beerus flew back down to the ground floor.

"My, my. It seems as though Lord Beerus is actually giving in to you. It is rare when my lord does that." Whis turns back around and walks up to a nearby door. "Here we are. Your room. Make yourself comfortable." Nyx walked into the room.

It was roomy, that's for sure. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room, a large dresser for her clothes, and small chandelier lighting the place up.

"That door there leads to a restroom, and that one is a closet." Whis put her things on her bed and turned to leave. He stopped at the door, back still to her.

"I know you may be quite angry with Lord Beerus, but please try to hear what he wants. It may be simpler than we both believe." Whis threw a smile over his shoulder and walked out leaving Nyx by herself.

She walked over to her suitcase and opened it. All of her clothes fit into the bag. She didn't have much, but she did have everything she needed.

She began to flit from the dresser to her bed, from her bed to her closet. She put stuff up, organizing everything as she saw fit.

About ten minutes later, she was finished, her suitcase was closed, and she was about to get on the bed.

She felt it with her hand first. She was amazed. Everything about it was divine. The texture, the firmness, the height, it was all perfect. When she played down, she felt like she was on a cloud. She was smiling to herself and was about to grab her phone to call Coco when she remembered where she was.

Tears began to well up on her eyes and she felt trapped.

How cold she let this happen. What is Beerus treats her the same way the Demon King did? What if he uses her and breaks her again.

No. She won't break. She can't. Not after all she's been though to get to where she is now.

Whis's words came back to her mind.

I know you may be quite angry with Lord Beerus, but please try to hear what he wants. It may be simpler than we both believe.

Could his request be that simple? She could go and see. She's powerful enough to hold her own against him, she's sure. But what if she can't? This conversation could be what gets her out of here. She should at least try.

"Fine." Nyx got out of bed and changed her jeans for sweat pants. She doesn't have to look nice. They are holding her against her will, she has nothing to prove. She slipped on her tennis shoes and walked to the door. She gripped the handle and opened it.

No turning back.

She began to descend the stairs. She got halfway down when she realized she could fly. She floated down and looked around.

Where's the dining room?

She looked around the room to see three hallways. She chose the middle one and began to walk. When she got to the end she saw a large room filled with what seemed to be a large pool of water.

"Well this isn't it." Nyx took one more look around the room and put her hands in her hoodie pocket.

She turned around and was met with yellow eyes and a large smirk.

"No this is not the dining room. This is where I bathe." Nyx turned bright red.

Oh god what if he was... no. Stop that. He wasn't and that's all that matters.

"I'm glad you decide to eat with us. Follow me." Beerus turned and walked down the hall.

"How did you know I was down here?" Nyx said barely loud enough for anyone to hear. Beerus pointed to his ears.

"They aren't just for show. I can hear quite a bit you know." He continued walking.

Soon they were in the main chamber again and he took a turn. He went down the first hall. Of could she would decide to skip it. Her inner turmoil came to a close as she walked into the dining room. It was filled with enough food to fill a small army.

Beerus pulled out a chair for her and waited for her to sit. She looked at him hesitantly, like he may try to dump her out of it as soon as she sat.

"Come now. I promise I won't hurt you in any way." He gestured to the chair and she slowly walked over.

"You can't hurt me anyway." She whispered to herself as she sat down.

Beerus pushed her in and walked to his chair to sit.

"I heard that you know." Beerus chuckled to himself. "You have quite a bit of confidence in your skills. Is it well placed?"

"Of course it is. Why would I lie? I don't have to impress you." Nyx looked at the plate in front of her that's already made.

"That's true. You don't. But I must say you have indeed piqued my interest. Could you back this absurd claim of yours up?" Beerus took a bite of his food.

"No, I don't think I will." She picked up her fork and impaled a strange looking piece of meat. "That would mean showing my power. I can't do that."

Beerus's eyes narrowed. "And why is that?" At that point, Whis walked in and smiled at Nyx.

"Glad you decided to come! This meal is extra special. I made sure that everything here is close to Earth food." Whis smiled and sat down. "Isn't it all just delicious!" He took a bite, closed his eyes, and giggled.

"Whis I was just talking to our guest when you so rudely interrupted. Now I've lost my train of thought." Beerus glared at his attendant.

"Oh, ho ho. Sorry my lord. I simply had to hear what she thought of the food!"

"Its good. Thank you." Nyx nodded her head and continued to eat.

Thank goodness Whis came when he did. I definitely told Beerus to much.

Nyx turned to her meal and shuffled it around more than ate it.

"So you're not a human, I can tell that much." Beerus was staring at the girl and she knew it. "What are you?"

Nyx looked up with her mouth full and glanced from Beerus to Whis.

What do I say?

"Uhhh." She glanced down. "I can't say." She swallowed her food.

"And why is that?"

"Because then you would ask more questions." Nyx was cutting another piece of meat off.

"What if we promise not to ask more questions about where you hail from after this one?" Whis chimed in.

She considered it. They couldn't conclude much from her race, could they?

"Fine. If both of you promise. I want to hear it out of both of your mouths." She pointed a fork at both of them.

Beerus sighed. "I won't ask any more questions about where you come from after this question. If you answer it." Whis nodded.

"I promise not to ask any question about where you come from after this question. Now please tell us what you are!" Whis was looking excited and could barely contain himself.

Nyx put her head in her hands and sighed. She had to think of the right way to phrase what she was. After a few seconds she settled on what to say.

"I'm a demon that was a human."

Both of the deities looked blown away. She wasn't aware it would be such a shock to them.

"Demons that are formerly humans are supposed to be stronger than normal demons. The only demon that may be stronger is the only one who can create them, the Demon King Dabura himself." Whis said and noticed Nyx's small cringe at the mention of the Demon King's name.

"You were right Nyx, this does raise more questions. However, a destroyer keeps his promises." Beerus began to eat again.

Nyx let go a sigh of relief. They seem to not really want to push her on the matter. It put her at ease. Maybe they weren't going to bring her back.

"Your right Whis." Nyx said softly, but still drawing all attention immediately.

"Right about what my lady?" Whis tilted his head to the side like a puppy. It made Nyx smile.

"I am stronger than all other demons. Even the king. I didn't know it until after I left. While I served under him, I thought no one could defeat him. Let alone me." She looked back at her plate.

"What is it you did for him? You were obviously important if he decided to change you." Beerus asked.

Her head shot up and her eyes instantly filled with sorrow.

"I wish he didn't." She closed her eyes. "I wish I wasn't important."

"Well what did you do?" Beerus asked again.

"I was nothing." She muttered angrily.

"I doubt that quite a bit. You had to do something." Beerus popped a odd fruit in his mouth. Nyx was shaking at this point.

"Stop." Nyx said through gritted teeth.

"Stop what?" Beerus looked confused.

"Stop asking questions. You said you wouldn't." She glared.

Beerus sighed. "Yes I did. You're right." Beerus put another fruit in his mouth.

"Well then Nyx, what are some things you like to do?" Whis asked, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, mostly I play my ps4, eat, or watch anime. I also train quite a bit to stay in shape." A small smile came across her lips and she looked at Whis. "I also love to sleep. It's a pretty big pastime of mine."

"Well you and Lord Beerus have quite a bit in common." Whis closed his eyes and giggled. "Sleeping, eating, and watching anime is all he does if he doesn't have to destroy."

Nyx scoffed. "I'm not surprised. Just look at him. At least I have training to keep me in shape." Nyx smirked.

"I'm right here you know!" Beerus shouted. He crossed his arms and turned his nose up. "Destroying is hard work you know."

"I'm sure it is. That's exactly why you sleep so much." Nyx verbally poked at him.

"Why am I being attacked here?"

"Because you make it so damn easy." Nyx began to giggle to herself. She realized what she was doing and quickly stopped.

"The meal was very nice Whis. I'm pretty tired after today. I've been brought just about everywhere today." She stood up and pushed her chair in.

"Excuse me." She flew up to her room and rushed in.

They wrenched you away from my only stability, and I'm laughing with them? Are you really that desperate?

"No but it feels good to laugh." She put her head in her hands and sat on the bed.

"I need a shower to clear my head." She got her fluffy skull pajamas out of her dresser and some underwear. She made her way to the bathroom. When she opened the door she was welcomed with a huge bathtub and a waterfall shower. She put her clothes down and walked over to see how the shower worked.

"Uhhhhhh." She looked around and saw no knobs, buttons, or levers.

"How the hell does this even work? Do I just say to turn on?" She looked up and was glad she was alone.

"Shower, turn on." She face palmed and mentally scolded herself.

Nyx was out of options and she knew it. Now she had to find her last resort.

She walked into her bedroom and through the door to the stairs.

"Whis! Can you come help me?" She screamed and it clearly echoed through the whole tree castle.

"You called?" Nyx jumped as she heard his smooth voice behind her.

"Oh my god!" She put her hand on her chest. "Whis don't do that. I scare easily!" She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. Next time I'll appear in front of you." He smiled and tilted his head. "Now what did you need help with?"

Nyx waled to the bathroom's shower and simply held a hand towards it.

"How?" She looked at him and put her hand down.

"If you're asking how to turn it on, you simply walk in."

"Really? That's it? What if I need to adjust the water temperature?"

"You don't. It 'senses' what temperature you want and puts it there."

Nyx looked at the shower. "Wow."

"If that's it, I'd better leave you to your shower." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Nyx said suddenly. Whis stopped.

"Where's the soap and shampoo?" Nyx scratched her head nervously.

"In that cabinet over there, along with any other hygiene product you may need." He began to walk again.

"Thank you Whis." Nyx said softly. "For helping me get adjusted here. I know it's not you who wanted me here. You're just doing your job."

"My lady, it is my job. I will attend to the present Destroyer and the future." Whis was at the door and closed it behind him.

"Wait. Future?" Nyx was caught so off guard that she felt faint. She needed to find a place to sit down. Thankfully there was a seat in the shower and she sat there. She didnt have time to think about what Whis said because, soon she felt hot water seeping through her clothes.

"Ah shit!"


	8. Authors Note (Feel Free to Skip)

So since you, Dear Reader, seem pretty invested in this story, I have a few things to say.

This is my first fanfiction ever. I'm shocked that I've made it this far in it. I usually give up writing after like 3 paragraphs. But I'm actually enjoying writing this story.

Secondly, I'm in highschool, which will be starting again in a week. I will try to get to Chapter 10 before then, but I'm not sure. My updates my be a bit irregular due to school and my job. I don't want to make false promises, but I will TRY to get out one chapter per week once school begins again.

Now as for the story itself, I have no TRUE SET ending I want this story to reach. I know who I want the main character shipped with. I know what I want her backstory to be. I don't know how I want it to end. Honestly, I'm winging this story. I write after I get out of the shower, cause it gives me time to think. I also get some inspiration from music that I listen to. It comes from my ass mostly.

I'm sorry for any mistakes I make in my writing. If you see something that doesn't add up in the story, please tell me. I would like to rectify any mistakes immediately.

And as for our final order of business, thank you for reading. At the time of me writing this note, I have 4 bookmarks. I'm pretty freaking ecstatic about that. I'm in love with this story, and writing it. I saw that there were no fics like I was looking for so I was just like "heck it" and wrote this garbage. So thank you for beating with me.

Any complaints, compliments, comments? Feel free to dm me.


	9. Chapter 8

Content Warning

Implications of Rape/Non-Con

\--

She pondered over what Whis said as the hot water of the shower poured over her.

Destroyer. Me? I couldn't be a destroyer. I can't kill entire planets for fun.

She tried to shake off the thought.

"I need my speaker." She clamped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She walked to her dresser and picked up the speaker on it. She grabbed her phone too and turned on her music app. It began to play out of the phone until she paired it to the speaker.

She walked back into the shower and hung the speaker on a hook on the wall. She skipped some songs until she came across one she was in the mood to listen too. She began to sing it as the song reached the chorus.

Welcome to the Panic Room

Where all your darkest fears are gonna come for you, come for you.

As she sang, she couldn't tell what was tears and what was water.

Welcome to the Panic Room

You'll know I wasn't joking when you see them too, see them too

Nyx sat on the floor and began to sob. She felt trapped. Trapped in a world where she didn't belong. Trapped just like she was with Dabura.

\--

4 years ago

"Aren't you a little fighter. I must say it's not often a child shows as much bravery as you." The Demon King held Nyx's dead father by the throat. Nyx was being held back by a blue man in armor.

"Your father brought this on you. All he had to do was give me what I required." He threw her father's lifeless body to the side and walked over to her. "You would make quite the pet. It would be so much fun breaking you." Dabura laughed.

Nyx spit on the demon.

"Fuck you." She growled. Dabura wiped his face and looked at the teen.

"Now that won't do." He slapped Nyx. She quickly snapped her head back to him and blood dribbled from the side of her mouth.

"Take her to my chambers. I need to discipline her properly." He laughed and turned to walk to his throne. "And clean up this whole mess."

They drug Nyx off to a new room in the palace. The whole palace was hundreds of times of her house.

Soon she was brought to a large set of doors. They opened with a small creak and she was thrown inside.

"I'm sorry for you little girl. He isn't easy on his 'pets'." The demon that was holding her slammed the door.

Nyx looked around for any way out, but all there was, was a window that was stories off the ground. She found a corner and sat curled up into herself and sobbed.

She must have cried herself to sleep because she woke up to the door creaking and the demon that killed her parents and siblings walked in.

"You're awake. Good. I want you to be for this." He smirked and walked over to her.

He glared down at her. "You're human, yes? We can't have that. You're much to fragile as a human. I want this to last." He reached down and picked Nyx up by her long brown hair. She reached up and began to whimper. He put a hand on her throat and it began to radiate a red light. Soon the light began to envelop Nyx's entire body and she was changing. He let her go and she dropped to her knees.

Her hair turned raven black. Her ears grew small points at the tip of each. Her eyes turned from a light, sky blue, to a deep violet. And she became much more pale.

"What did you do to me?" Nyx looked at her hair and her skin. Her eyes were huge.

"I made you into an even better pet." Dabura smiled and picked her up by her throat. He walked to his bed, ignoring her gasps for air, and threw her on it. She scooted away from him, but he grabbed her ankle and dragged her back.

"Now be a good little pet," he leaned close to her "and scream."

\--

Now

She was trapped in that hell for years. She had almost given up when Coco saved her. Coco, her caretaker, a simple maid, saved her.

This time, there is no Coco here to save her. It's all up to her.

She was in the shower for an hour and a half just crying and listening to music. She got out and dried herself off. The mirror in the room was steamed up, so all Nyx could see was a blurry outline of herself and her midnight blue hair.

"Why does it always have to be me getting sucked into these situations?" She whispered to herself. She put her hand on the cold mirror and closed her eyes. A single tear fell and she put her hand down.

She put her towel on the ground and put on her pajamas. She dried off the ground from where she got out and threw the towel in, what she assumed was, the hamper.

She walked to her bed and laid down just staring at the ceiling.

She began to cry once more. Her memories filling up her mind. She sang herself to sleep as she did when she was stressed. Only this time she had a secret audience.

\--

"Whis, she is a rarity isn't she?" Beerus looked up to the top of his tree and put his hands behind his back.

"Yes my lord she is. I sense a rather large power within her. I'm just curious as to when she will let it out." The two began to make their way up to Beerus's room.

"My lord, I have a suggestion. If I may." Whis stopped and Beerus did the same.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Perhaps you could make her your successor for God of Destruction?" Beerus raised an eyebrow at the suggestion and put his hand on his chin.

"If she ever decides to show her true power, I think she would fill the position quite well. At least power-wise. As for her attitude, that remains to be seen." Beerus began to walk up again.

"Yes, I can see where your concerns lie." Whis followed the god.

The two walked in silence for a bit, until a sweet sound met their ears.

"Whis, is that Nyx?" Beerus looked up the stairs and then looked to Whis.

"Yes my lord, I do believe it is." Whis closed his eyes, smiled, but didn't stop walking. "She sounds beyond splinded."

"She.. I wasn't aware she could sing so well." Beerus's face was painted with shock.

The two got closer to her door and stopped to listen.

"It's so incredible." Beerus muttered.

Whis just kept a smile on his face and let her voice lull him into a calm.

Suddenly her song stopped and was replaced with sobbing.

"Leave me alone. Please. Just get out. Get out of my head." She whispered to the room around her. The thoughts of her past once more invading her consciousness.

Both of the figures outside of her door were caught off guard.

"She was just singing to herself. What could have happened so quickly?" Beerus whispered to Whis with confusion and concern.

"Perhaps I should go and speak to her my lord. She is most likely feeling at odds with this new environment." Whis began to walk to Beerus's room once again. "Come. I shall get you to bed, then I will see her."

Beerus stood at her door, clearly wanting to go in.

"Perhaps I should speak with her instead. It was I who forced her here." Beerus put his head down.

"My lord I don't believe I've ever seen you willingly apologize to someone. I must say it's a nice change." Whis shook his head. "Do as you wish my lord. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt for her to hear you say sorry." Whis continued his trek up to the master bedroom.

Beerus fought with himself over what he should do. He wanted to help her, to make her feel better, he felt like he owed it to her. He also thought it was beneath him. He was a god. What he said was the law right?

"You can come in if you want." Nyx said in a soft, broken voice. She heard the whole exchange.

Beerus was shocked at what she said, but hesitantly opened the door.

What he saw made him feel something very unfamiliar to him.

Nyx was at the top of the large bed, curled into a ball. Her hair was matted and her face was buried in her arms.

"You can save your breath. I heard almost all of what you were saying on the stairs." She raised her head and looked at him.

Her violet eyes were ringed with red, and she was flushed. Her shirt was soaked with tears and she looked broken.

"I-I don't understand why I'm here. I don't get it. I feel trapped. Like I'm being imprisoned for something I didn't know I did." She looked down at her knees. "And an apology doesn't explain it either."

"Look I'm not sure why you're here either." He walked to a chair and sat in it. "I do know that the dreams we both had aren't coincidences. I do know you are powerful."

"Why can't you let me go home until you find out why you need me?"

"Because we need to train you in the meantime. I don't mean earthling training. I mean Whis's training." He looked at the floor in thought. "You aren't a normal human turned demon. You have divine energy. You feel divine energy. I need to know why." He looked to her with the question.

"I don't know. I don't know anything about any of this ok?" She layed out on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"You have a magnificent voice." Beerus realized what he said, turned red as soon as he said it.

Nyx turned her head to him in shock. She turned red and sat up.

"You heard that?" She said quietly.

"I thought you knew we heard."

"No I heard you talking about apologizing but not about me singing." Nyx's face turned an even deeper shade of red.

Beerus chuckled at her. "Yes. We had a conversation that ended soon before we heard you."

"Oh." She looked at the wall. "Well I guess it could be worse. I could sound like a dying horse." Nyx began to chuckle to herself.

"Why are you laughing?" Beerus looked confused.

"Cause, it feels better to laugh than cry. And I like looking for something good." She got out of bed and walked to her dresser.

"What are you doing now?"

"Getting my phone charger." She stopped and turned on her heel to Beerus. "Do you have somewhere I can charge this right?" He got up and walked to her, stopping a few feet away and looking at the charger.

"How does it work?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Well you have to plug it in and it uses a bit of electricity to charge the phone. But since we are across the universe, and everything uses ki here I doubt it will work." She scratched her head.

"Here." Beerus held out his hand. "I may be able to help."

Nyx shrugged her shoulders, plugged the wire into the phone, and gave it to the god. He looked at it with curiosity written on his face. Nyx couldn't help but have a light smile while she watched him examine it.

"Ok, look inspector gadget, the electricity goes in here," she pointed at the two prongs, "and uses the wire to transport it to the phone's battery." She smirked and put her hands on her hips.

He rolled his eyes and put two fingers on the prongs. Soon Nyx's phone dinged as to say it's charging.

"Whoa!" She leaned in to watch her phone's battery. It kept from 7% to 100% in less than a minute. She stepped forward and grabbed it. The charger still in his hand.

"That's so cool. How did you do it?" She turned on her phone and was greeted with her usual galaxy screensaver.

"I just turned my ki into electricity and put it slowly into the box." He sighed. "I'm honestly surprised you didn't think to do it. I guess it's just my godlike intuition." He shrugged and put the charging box on the dresser. He noticed how close she was, but he couldn't bring himself to back away. He couldn't bring himself to look away either.

"Godlike intuition, huh? More like godlike bullshittery." She smiled and looked up. She saw that he was less than a foot away from her at this point. She looked over his face and noticed that he was staring at her. She quickly blushed and looked back to her phone.

"Thank you." She put her phone on her dresser and walked to her bed. "Thank you for charging my phone."

Beerus looked slightly shocked but recovered quickly.

"It barely used any of my power. Just think of it as payback for bringing you here." He put his hands behind his back and began walking to the door.

"I accept your apology." She barely said loud enough for herself to hear. She knew he heard it though when he stopped. "If I'm needed for some universal reason, I suppose it's pretty important. I can stay for a while. As long as it doesn't get to boring." She looked at him and saw that he was also looking at her.

Beerus smirked "I assure you, between Whis and I, it never gets dull. Now it's time I go to sleep. It's been an extremely long day." He began to walk out and stopped at the door. "Goodnight my lady."

He walked out and the door closed behind him.

Nyx sat staring at the door for a few minutes until she decided to go to bed. She was tired after the day she had. She didn't know why, but she no longer thought Beerus was all that bad. He was clearly upset that she wanted to go home. She doesn't understand that either.

Why was Beerus, an apathetic destroyer, torn because she was upset?


	10. Chapter 9

She woke up to a knock on her door.

"Yea." She managed and soon spit several strands of hair out of her mouth. The door opened and light streamed in.

"I hate to interrupt your sleep, but it is noon and I have lunch ready." Whis said in an even tone.

She groaned and dozed back off. Not five seconds later Whis rolled his eyes and walked in the room. He conjured a cold cup of water and poured it on Nyx.

"What the actual fuck!" She screamed loud enough to hear across the entire planet. She jumped out of bed and felt herself. So her amazement she was completely dry.

"Whoops. It seems my hand slipped." Whis covered his mouth with his hand and giggled to himself.

"Seems like we have a comedic genius here." Nyx pushed the hair out of her face, but it was still a mess on her head.

"Was my joke good? I've been working on my comedy!" Whis's eyes lit up, but Nyx's darkened.

"It was incredible." She said in the driest tone she could manage and glared at him. She walked to the stairs and stretched. An incredible smell reached her nose and she began her descent down the stairs.

"Wake me up so early. How dare he. Doesn't he know I'm a growing girl and I need my sleep. I'll get him back. Just wait." Nyx mumbled under hear breath the whole way down. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw a pale blue face right next to hers in her peripheral.

"I can hear you." He mused.

"Damnit Whis!" She screamed and picked up her pace to the dinning room, on the brink of jogging.

She got to the last step and tripped because she forgot there was no more stairs. She saw the ground approaching her face in slow motion, then it stopped.

She looked up and saw Whis holding one of her hands, the other wrapped around her waist. She stayed there for a second before she recovered and stood up straight.

"Thank you, but I'm sure I could have taken a floor to the face." She was blushing slightly and began to walk again. She heard a light giggle behind her.

The two made their way down the dining room hall, soon reaching the opening. Nyx looked at all the strange foods and sat down.

"Where is the omnipotent Lord Beerus?" Nyx said dripping with sarcasm.

"My lord is still asleep. He will be for the next two and a half years."

"Two and a half years?!" Nyx piled some of the food on her plate. "I wish I could sleep that long." Nyx began to eat.

"I, for one, am happy you can't." He smiled and walked to the opposite side of the table. "It's rather dull here without anyone to talk to or train with. New things are few and far between for someone as old as I. Every new thing is something one must savor. In this case new company."

Nyx chewed and smiled at him. "Glad I can help alleviate the bordom!" Her voice was slightly muffled.

She ate the rest of her meal in silence as Whis did the same. A few minutes later, Nyx finished and stood.

"I'm gonna go change. I need to train today. I haven't in a while." She yawned.

"If you would like, I will assist you with your training." Whis closed his eyes. "After all, I did train Lord Beerus myself."

"You? You trained that cat?" Nyx was awestruck.

"Indeed I did. And try not to call him that while he's around, lest he destroys something."

"Yea sure. But can you train me to be stronger than him?"

"I don't think he would approve, but he cannot say otherwise at the moment." Whis thought about the request. "I will train you to be as strong as you can possibly be. If that means that you can surpass Lord Beerus, then consider your request accepted."

Nyx clapped and smiled. "Thank you Whis!" She rushed back to her room, not giving him a chance to say anything else. If she was going to train, then she needed to change.

She picked up her phone and turned on her music. It would take her about thirty minutes to get ready so she wanted to listen to some of her favorite songs while it passed.

Once she got her music ready and she got her clothes out, she began to dance. It wasn't unusual for her. She loved to get lost in the melody.

She took her pajamas off and put on her workout clothes. A simple t-shirt and some Nike shorts. She dug through her drawer to find socks, singing to herself the whole time. Her hand withdrew with a pair of socks with little dogs all over them. She sat on her bed and shoved her feet in them. Next she walked to her closet and grabbed the blue and purple sneakers off the floor. She didn't bother untieing the knot and just slipped her foot in.

Next was her hair. It always got in her way and she hated it. Coco always said she had the prettiest hair she's ever seen, that's why she never cut it. She wouldn't see Coco for a while though she reasoned. Not for a few years. So the only good thing about getting whisked away would be being able to do what she's always wanted.

She walked to the bathroom and, without hesitation, Nyx formed a blade with her ki, and ran it over her head.

The left side of her head now had hair that was just over two inches long. She just had to do the right side to even it out.

She looked in a mirror and shaved the deep blue hair off the same length as the rest. She spent a couple more minutes trimming it all up then she looked down at her feet.

"So that's what hair looks like when it's not on my head." She shoved it all to the side with her foot. "I'll get that later." She looked at her clock. Thirty six minutes have passed since she left Whis in the dining room.

"He's probably wondering what happened. Oh well. Time to go." She walked out of the bathroom and looked around making sure she wasn't forgetting anything. When she was sure she had everything, she rubbed her now short hair and walked out. She didn't feel like taking the stairs so she just flew down the tree.

She looked into the dining room and saw that Whis wasn't in there. She took it upon herself to go out and begin to warm up. As soon as she stepped out of the tree castle, she was blown away with the beauty of the planet. The lush grass, crystal blue water, and colorful flowers were incredibly beautiful.

_I must have rushed into the castle to fast to notice it all before. _

She began to walk to a tree that was seemingly cut. It was a perfect place to sit. She looked around at the landscape before flying up to the top of the cut tree. She sat and closed her eyes.

_Calm_

_Composed_

_Concentration_

She repeated those words over and over in her head. She needed to let her power out and the only way to do so was to calm her entire being.

Soon she began to feel the cool flow of her power in her core. She was close to being able to project it, but not yet. When she felt the air around her drop multiple degrees, she knew she could let go. She opened her eyes and saw her reflection in the water.

She was surrounded by a black aura and her eyes looked like two pools of nothing. Her hair had grown back to it's length before she cut it, and looked like strands of a void floating around her head. She smiled and began to float to her feet on the tree.

Nyx powered up more, and the entire planet began to shake. She had a small worry at the back of her mind, but the relief of letting some of her power go overwhelmed her. She began to scream letting even more of her power go.

"What the hell is going on out here." A rough voice said behind her. Nyx's head snapped around, grin still plastered to it. Beerus was walking out of his castle, eyes still closed. Whis was next to him, eyes wide.

"My lord, I believe you should take a look at our guest." Whis whispered and Beerus slowly opened his eyes. Then he saw what Nyx had powered up to and his mouth dropped.

"Nyx, what is this? Why is your energy so dark?" Beerus took a step forward and finally felt her energy. "In all my years that I've been alive, I've never felt something so strong."

Nyx turned to fully face them and she lost all humanity in her face. She still had a grin on her face and looked evil. She uttered one word.

"Bye." She took off and flew upwards, directly into the atmosphere.

"Where is she going?" Beerus took a step back.

"I believe she is leaving. Or her counterpart is." Whis looked into his staff. "She won't last long up there though. Her energy is draining quickly, and I don't think she can live in a vacuum."

"Well we can't just wait here!" Beerus shouted at his attendant.

"My lord I believe you are forgetting something." Whis pointed at Beerus's night gown.

"Damn it, Whis just go get her!" Beerus began to stomp back into his castle to change. Whis turned to the sky.

"Well this is a most interesting development." He flew off to get Nyx, not rushing in the slightest.


	11. Chapter 10

Nyx flew into the sky as her power took hold of her. She was thinking of nothing but the stars. She didn't care that the two deities saw her true form because she wasn't her. She was just a vessel at this point, nothing more.

She had just gotten past the cloud barrier of the planet when Whis appeared in front of her.

"My lady, may I suggest returning to the ground before your energy completely depletes? It won't be long, I'm sure that form takes quite the toll on your energy." Whis smiled and stayed in front of her. Nyx returned the grin and used a tendril of darkness to try to knock him aside. He easily dodged it and his smile faded.

"Bye." She quickly flew around him and continued her ascension. Not seconds later he was in her path again.

"I understand that this isn't you Nyx. I'm sure this imminence power has a way of taking over. I'm terribly sorry for any and all harm I may cause. It is, of course, in your best interests." Whis smiled apologetically and Nyx growled.

"Move!" Nyx shouted at him. Her voice made the command sound like it came from two different people.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." As Whis was speaking, Beerus appeared at his side.

"Any luck?" He said.

"Afraid not. It appears as though this power has completely taken her body. She is no long in control." Whis kept his eyes on the girl.

"Move!" She shouted again. Nyx shot another tendril out, nearly hitting Beerus.

"You could have warned me about that new power!" Beerus said loudly.

"Keep your guard up and you wouldn't be surprised." Whis scolded.

Beerus scowled at the blue man and looked back at Nyx. She was floating in place, her hair snaking around her face. She narrowed her eyes and giggled.

She spun in the air and her black aura began to grow, eliminating all light it touched.

"Bye." She was about to fly around them when her hair began to shorten and fall around her face. Her aura closed in around her and soon disappeared. Her eyes returned violet and she once again appeared to be the regular Nyx.

"No." She whispered before she began to fall out of the sky. Whis appeared under her and caught her bridal style. "I'm so sorry." She barely managed.

"Don't you worry yourself. You have a lot of power. I understand how you can lose yourself in it." Whis gave her a small smile. "Now you probably need to rest. You spent a lot of energy using that transformation."

Nyx shook her head. "No I need to train. I have to." She floated out of his arms and began to descend to the ground by herself, leaving Whis and Beerus in the sky.

"How can she use that much power and still be able to fly? How is she still alive?" Beerus looked to Whis then began to descend. His attendant right behind.

When Nyx touched the ground she fell to her knees. She was beyond exhausted, but she was determined to get some training in.

"I'm ok." She said panting. She tried to get to her feet, only to fall again. Beerus caught her and began to carry her inside.

"You're clearly not 'ok'." She tried to get out of his arms. "I'm not allowing you to train any today. You're transformation has clearly-" he was cut off by her rolling herself out of his arms and falling on the ground.

"Fuck!" She muttered. She landed on her stomach and her face bounced off the ground. She instantly tasted blood from what she knew was a busted lip. She stood up and began to stumble to the tree she began to meditate on earlier. Beerus noticed her hair, or lack of, at this point, but chose to bring it up later.

"You truly are the most stubborn being I've ever met." Beerus scowled and picked her up once again. This time he paralyzed her in his arms.

"Now like I was saying, you will rest for the day." He made his way to the tree castle, carrying her with ease.

When they stepped into the main room, Nyx was able to move again. She looked up at the cat's face and saw a nearly imperceptible touch of worry in his features.

"You didn't have to paralyze me." She mumbled. "But thank you." She began to dose off.

Beerus looked down and smiled. She reminded him of himself. Stubborn, to much power, and a love for food. He looked forward to training her himself. He was even willing to skip a nap for it.

\--

Nyx woke up and had a huge bodyache. She liked to call it her power hangover. Her entire existence hurt right now. She was feeling like Spongebob when he needed water.

She threw her blankets back and saw that her clothes were changed. She knew it was probably Whis that changed them, and that thought made her a bit self conscious.

She slid out of bed and stretched. She was thirsty, hungry, and in pain. Hopefully there is some food in the dining room. She yawned and started to the door. When she opened it, she debated on flying or walking. She went with the former due to her body hurting.

It didn't take her long to reach the ground floor. She started to walk to the dining room when she heard voices.

"I just can't imagine any normal being having as much power as myself." A rough voice, Beerus, said in awe.

"My lord, I don't think she is a normal being. That power was divine, and I've only seen an aura like that in one other." Whis responded.

"Perhaps she could tell us the whole truth. She is here after all." She could hear the amusement in Beerus's voice.

She walked into the room, and was greeted with Whis standing near a large window while Beerus was seated with his hands behind his head and feet propped on another chair. She smiled meekly.

"Damn, busted." She scratched her short hair and sat across the table from Beerus.

"So do tell us, what exactly are you?" Nyx sat there for a second thinking. She didn't know if she should tell the whole truth. She knew they haven't shown any ill-will so far, but that could change. Then again, she could take care of herself.

"Fine. But don't be to alarmed." She looked to the two deities and they nodded.

"I'm half human, half night goddess thingy, and all demon. Though my goddess powers overlap all my other traits."

_**Note**_

**So I know this chapter is a bit short, but i needed to get it out.**

**School starts tomorrow and I'm going to try to get a chapter or two out every week. I will for sure continue this though because I love writing this!**

**Thank you for all my readers! I'm so honored that you chose my first mediocre story! **


	12. Chapter 11

Beerus stood up, nearly knocking the table over. He had to quickly recover before everything fell off.

"So you're the night goddess that has been dead for years?" Beerus sounded astounded.

"Well yea. It sounds crazy and far fetched, but my mother was Chandra, the previous goddess of night." She blushed and looked down. "I wish she wasn't though."

Whis tilted his head, like he usually does, and stared at Nyx. He was clearly thinking something but he has yet to say anything.

"How did you get that power though? If she was the goddess, wouldn't that just make you a demigod?" Beerus was seated again and had his head propped up on his hand. Nyx raised an eyebrow and just looked at him.

"My lord, you've been alive for so long, yet you have no idea how the goddess of night passes her power?"

"Well sorry if you never informed me of this!" Beerus raised his hands in defeat.

"Lord Beerus please don't blame your ignorance on me." Whis chuckled to himself and noticed Nyx's discomfort.

"Nyx could you tell Lord Beerus just how you got your powers." Whis smiled at her gently. She nodded and sighed.

"The day that you came to get me, would be the 18th anniversary of my mother's death. The day I was born was the day she died. My father told me that she knew she would die, and that was the price she had to pay for me." She looked at her feet and continued talking. "When a Goddess of the Night has a child, it will always be a girl. This girl will always steal the mother's life force, and power, when she is born."

"So your mother died while giving birth to you. This caused you to become the new Goddess of the Night." Beerus raised an eyebrow at Nyx. "That still leaves one thing unexplained. How are you so strong? The previous goddess, I can't recall her name, wasn't nearly as strong as I am."

Beerus stood up and walked to Nyx. He walked around her, eye balling her and gauging her power as he went. Nyx was trying to practically disappear into her chair. Whis caught on to her reaction once again.

"My lord, please stop treating our guest as if she is a new toy." Nyx flinched at the last words and both caught onto the subtle reaction.

"I'm sorry." She laughed nervously, trying to cover her tracks. "Its a bit cold in here and I shivered a little."

"You're a terrible liar, Nyx." Beerus stepped back and put his hands behind his back. "Tell me more about where you come from Nyx. I must know how your energy is so strong."

Nyx scratched her head and looked down again. She was clearly nervous, but she could tell Whis would stop Beerus from pushing to far.

"Well, there's not much to tell. I grew up with my human father, and had a fascination with the sky. We lived in a very rural area, so I could see the stars with no hindrances. When I was thirteen I began to realize that I had immense power. My father explained what I was, and who my mother was. I felt guilty. I thought I took her life. I thought I killed her. With that guilt, I lost control. I forgot who I was and my power took over. I began to destroy acres of the forest. The only reason I stopped was because of my power limit." She draped her legs over the side of the chair, her pajama pants dangling loosely on her legs. Her hands were absentmindedly playing with the hem of her shirt.

"My power attracted attention. They wanted to use me as a weapon. They saw a vulnerable, easily manipulated child and wanted to take advantage of it. My father managed to keep me hidden for a year, but that year was hard for him. So many people died because one tyrant or another wanted my power. Then one day he found me." A tear fell from Nyx's eye. Sorrow, anger, and fear were etched all over her face.

"The Demon King Dabura. He felt my energy. He knew exactly where I was. Two of his soldiers came to our house one day and insisted that my father give me up." She let out a sob but kept going. "They beat him unconscious and put shackles on me to render me useless."

Whis and Beerus were both standing up and listening to her story intently. They were concerned, but Nyx was staring at one point on the wall so she could avoid looking them in the eye. She knew if she saw their pity and concern, she wouldn't be able to compose herself.

"The soldiers brought us back to Dabura's castle. He is a sick, sad, sadistic fucker." She brought her knees to her chest in the chair. "We were thrown in front of him like animals, and he looked like a kid in a candy store. He blamed my father for our pain, for my capture. He blamed Dad and then killed him in front of my eyes." Nyx wiped her eyes and took a deep shakey breath.

"Nyx you don't have to continue. We have already asked a lot of you when we asked for your story." Beerus said softly, catching Nyx off guard. She kept her eyes on her spot on the wall and shook her head.

"No. You wanted the story, I might as well give you the whole thing. It may answer some questions." She shifted her gaze to her knees. "I was fourteen when I was turned into a demon. Not because Dabura wanted me to be more powerful, or a better soldier. He wanted me to be stronger so he wouldn't 'break' me. Dabura wanted his 'toy' to last. For two years, I was nothing more than the Demon King's favorite whore. For two years I was in hell. For two years I was trapped." She took a second to compose herself. Her face was a mess and she had tears all over her shirt.

Beerus had sat down, but Whis was still standing. Both wanted to comfort her, but neither knew how.

"I was hopeless. Then Clementia came along. Coco climbed the ranks of Dabura's army in the two years that I was there. She heard about Dabura's toy, but instead of leaving it alone like all the other soldiers did, she saved me. She thought up a plan and the day she got me out, was when she told me what it was. It all went as she planned too. Until Dabura found us. He found us and I realized that day, I was the only one who could save me. And it wasn't until he was killing Coco that I felt it. I transformed, fully, for the first time. I tried to destroy the entirety of the demon realm. I tried to destroy Dabura. Then I grabbed Coco and teleported out. We appeared at my home and ran." She finally looked at the deities. "Coco and I settled in West City, she trained me how to fight, control my ki, and how to survive. She changed her name, appearance, and age. We have been living by ourselves in peace since." She stood up and hugged herself.

"Does that answer more questions?" Nyx looked at them both and they were shocked. Whis was the first to speak up.

"Thank you for sharing that with us. I'm sure it wasn't easy to do." He smiled at her gently. "I could never fathom such a thing."

Beerus began to feel enraged. The very idea of someone hurting Nyx made him furious.

"Whis, where is this Demon King? Someone is going to get Hakaied."

Beerus turned to his attendant and waited for a response.

"I'm afraid he is dead Lord Beerus. Majin Buu ate him." Whis looked at Beerus and his face turned passive once more.

"Damn. Well at least he can't hurt Nyx." Beerus turned to Nyx who was blushing but looked slightly peeved.

"I'm not helpless. I appreciate the thought and all, but I'm not some damsel that needs to be rescued."

"I don't understand. I want you to feel safe here. I want you to feel comfortable. I don't want you to feel alone." Beerus said confused. Whis was caught off guard with his words, but only showed it for a second.

"I don't need you to." She began to cry once more. "I will always be alone. That's what's best." She turned to leave but Beerus caught her shoulder.

"You aren't-" he couldn't finish. Nyx looked at her hand when she realized what she'd done. Her hand tingled and he was facing to the left.

"I'm sorry." She stepped back. "I'm so sorry." Nyx began to run down the hall and suddenly disappeared.

"My Lord I believe she just needs time. She did just tell us about her biggest wound." Whis said softly.

"I know what she needs Whis!" Beerus shouted. "Don't lecture me!"

The cat stomped off to his room in anger.

"She is a beautiful, strong, intelligent marvel. He is a stubborn, ignorant, vain god." Whis sighed.

Nyx had already grown on both of them.


	13. Chapter 12

Since Whis and Beerus now knows her power, she saw no point in hiding her power anymore. She teleported to her room and began to cry.

She appreciated all the concern they show, but she doesn't want them to care. Its easier when people don't care.

Nyx sat on her bed and silent tears fell. She knew that she need to apologize for going off on Beerus like she did. It wasn't his fault that he wanted to help her. Both of the deities have been more welcoming than she expected.

She got up, her eyes now dry, and began to change her clothes. She looked in the closet to see all the clothes she has worn are back in there. She grabbed a pair of gray yoga pants and a turquoise workout shirt. Quickly Nyx changed and brushed her teeth. She was determined to train all day today. It's been days since she last did any training. She finished her teeth and slid on her tennis shoes.

As soon as she was ready, she stepped out of the door and ran right into something hard. She backed up a step and looked up. She never really noticed that Beerus was that much taller than her until she looked up at him.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I guess I need to watch where I go." She laughed nervously. "Your skin is surprisingly soft by the way." She turned deep red as soon as she said it. "I did not meant to say that."

Beerus looked down at her and didn't seem amused. "Whis has left to Earth temporarily. He should be back to train you later." Beerus began to walk up to his room. His brown shoes not making a sound on the stairs. She watched him for a second. He was so graceful in the way he moved. He he moved like, well, a cat. He had his hands behind his back like usual, but he was holding them in tight fists. Nyx knew he was angry about what she did earlier, but she didn't want to mess with him while he was like this. She began to walk down the stairs, she would talk to him later.

She was singing to herself as she was walking and even danced a bit. Nyx was excited to get back into her training routine. She was excited to feel the burn in her body the day after. She would start slow, so she wouldn't do to much to fast, but she needed to get back to where she was.

Her feet hit the ground floor and she took off. She sprinted to the edge of the planet and took a small break to do some basic warm ups. Squats, sit ups, push ups, it all took about two hours to finish. Then she began her run. Two laps around the whole planet. It was a big place for sure, but it would be a great way to get ready to train for real. She ran the perimeter of the planet twice, and was out of breath when she was done. It took her an hour to do it, she was impressed that she was still able to run that fast.

Now the real work begins. She begins her combat training. But she needed someone to spar with. She could wait for Whis, but it would take him over an hour to get back. She could do it herself, but it wouldn't benefit much. Usually she goes to Coco to combat train, but that's clearly not an option. She then thought of Beerus. He could help her, but what if he was to mad at her to help? It couldn't hurt to ask.

She flew to the castle tree as fast as she could, making it there in a few seconds. She walked in a her eyes had to adjust to how dark the place was. She began to climb the stairs before she was fully adjusted and managed to fall and bump her shin. She cursed under her breath but kept going up. She passed her room and was tempted to go in and sleep rather than face the beast. She forced herself to go farther up and eventually reached the very last room of the tree. It had a large door that was intricately carved, and was a beautiful blue color.

She stepped up and held her hand up, she was scared to talk to him to say the least. The fact that he could be busy didn't help either. She was dead set on apologizing, and now would be better than later. So she gathered her courage and knocked on the door. The small bangs echoed through the entire castle.

"Um, Beerus, I just wanted to talk to you. I understand if you don't want to, I was rather rude earlier." She waited a few heartbeats. "Ok. Well I'll leave you alone then. I'm sorry I disturbed you." She was about to turn away from the door when it began to creak. Beerus was in the doorframe looking at Nyx with narrowed eyes.

"What is it?" He was clearly impatient at her visit.

"Oh, well I came for two reasons actually." She smiled and began to fidget with her shirt. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I'm not used to people caring. And when they do it's usually just for my power." She looked at her feet.

"Why would I need your power for any reason but to spar? You seem like a powerful fighter, but I have no need for your power because I have enough of my own." He smirked. "Now you said there was two reasons. What's the second?" Nyx looked up at him and grinned.

"Wanna train with me? I know you may be busy with godly stuff, like sleeping." She said that last part under hear breath, but she knew he still heard it.

"You sleep almost as much as I do for your information." He crossed his arms in a fake pout. "I suppose I could help you though. But only until Whis arrives!" Beerus held out a finger to point at her, and Nyx wrapped her finger around his and began to cheer. He was caught off guard, but he truly liked seeing her so happy. Especially after knowing what she's went through.

"Yes! Let's go! Right now!" She took his whole hand and began to run down the stairs. "I've already warmed up, so we can get right into the good stuff!" Beerus was struggling to keep up, and his top half was almost being torn off.

"Wait!" He was still being drug behind her. She was much more excited to train now that she had a partner. Since it's a god, she doesn't have to hold back.

"This is gonna be friggin awesome!"


	14. Chapter 13

Nyx was standing across from Beerus and was basically jumping with excitement. She was overjoyed that she would finally have someone to spar with and she could put some effort in.

"So I don't want to go a hundred percent right off the bat because I need to see how much I can slowly build up." She got in her fighting stance and looked at him. "I would say get ready, but your guard is already up. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." Nyx smiled.

"You, go easy on me?" Beerus laughed. "Don't get to cocky." Nyx narrowed her eyes in response.

"Hmmm, ok!" She took of and in a flash was in front of him, her fist beside his head. He dodged it. She tried to hit him with the other fist, but once again he dodged it.

"Do you really think you can land a punch with no effort?" He smirked. She giggled to herself and took a step back.

"Fine." She began to power up just a little. Her black aura appearing, but she still looked the same. "I'll give a bit more." She threw a volley of punches at him and he dodged every one of them. She tried to sweep his legs out from under him, but he just jumped over her leg effortlessly. She let out a little growl and her aura began to grow. She tried to fire a ki blast, but he deflected it.

"Not enough. Add more. I know it's there. I saw you use some of it." Beerus told her.

"I can't. I'll lose myself in it." Her voice sounded a bit distorted, but he still understood her.

"Just try to power up a bit more. You don't have to transform completely. But ease into your power. The more you let go, the more you will be used to it."

Nyx nodded hesitantly but began to power up a bit more. Her hair began to become a void, and her eyes were completely black.

"I can't go any farther." She managed. Her one voice sounded like multiple.

"You have to." Beerus simply stated.

"I can't! I won't be me!"

"Just power up already!"

"Fine! Just keep in mind that you pushed me to this!" She began to scream and her voice came from all around them. Her hair grew longer, her aura grew larger, and long black tendrils developed from her back. Her screaming stopped and she looked at Beerus. A devious smirk developed on her face and he knew Nyx was gone.

"Here kitty kitty." She smirked and walked to him slowly. She was a completely different person.

Suddenly a beam of light appeared between the two and Whis with it. Beerus looked slightly annoyed, relieved, and frustrated all at the same time.

"Oh a new play mate!" Nyx's voice was much deeper and more sultry than usual.

"Lord Beerus I leave for an hour and a half, and you have already made her transform again." He sighed. "I suppose now's a time as any to bring her out." He walked to Beerus and stood next to him.

"Call her out." Whis watched Nyx, but Beerus's head snapped to Whis.

"Why me? You can do it too!"

"My Lord, you want her to be your partner. In sparring of course." Whis smirked and giggled. "So you need to be the one to get her just in case this happens again." Beerus crossed his arms and turned red.

"I need her to spar, that's it." He took a few steps to Nyx and she grinned at him.

"Kitty wants to play with the Queen of the Night?" Nyx teased him.

"No I want you to take control of yourself and get it together."

"Why would I let her take control? She's weak, whiny, and vulnerable. I'm who should own this body." Nyx spread her arms and laughed.

"She is not weak. She is far from weak. What she has been put through is enough to prove that much. Your arrogance will be the reason she takes herself back. I would destroy you if it wouldn't hurt her." Beerus's own aura began to develop.

"Hahahaha! That's pathetic! You actually care for that bitch!"

"She is stronger than you could ever be." He appeared in front of her and grabbed her throat. His grip wasn't strong enough to hurt her, but enough to shock her. "Give me back Nyx now!"

"She can't control this power. She won't survive with it. If I stay dormant, she will be worthless." Nyx had his wrist and was trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Even powerless, she is worth more than you could ever dream for." A dark voice said behind her. Neither Nyx or Beerus heard Whis appear. "Now leave her."

"Insufferable deities. You both care. You will learn." Nyx managed to whisper before her whole body lost almost all its energy and went limp.

Nyx was barely conscious when she hit the ground. She groaned a bit and curled into a ball.

"Ah fuck I can't believe I did that." She looked to Beerus and closed her eyes. "I told you so." She managed a small laugh before passing out.

\--

"She asked me to train her, I did what I had to." She heard rough voice say. She was still half asleep so she thought she was dreaming.

"Maybe so, but must you push so far, so early?" A lighter voice asked simply.

"I only did as she asked. She's lucky I tried to help her at all." The second voice lightened. "How long until she's awake?"

"Not long. She used quite a bit of energy, but she recovers at a remarkable rate." She finally realized who the voices were.

Nyx groaned and turned on her side to look at the two deities talking about her. The both heard her and looked to see her tired violet eyes on them.

"G'mornin." She muttered, slightly slurred. Her blankets were tucked around her head, leaving it the only thing exposed.

"Good afternoon, how are you feeling?" Whis turned to her and smiled.

"Good, hella tired, but good." She covered her head with the blankets. Whis walked over and uncovered her head.

"I'm afraid you can't sleep at the moment. I know you love your sleep almost as much as Lord Beerus, but we must discuss something." She squinted her eyes.

"Now you know I don't sleep that much!" She sat up in bed and stretched, and Beerus looked slightly indignant. "Fine. I'm up. But can we talk over some food? I have the big hunger." She got out of bed and noticed that once again she was changed.

"Your clothes looked rather worn and dirty so I took it upon myself to change you." Whis stared at her.

"No it's cool, I guess. I'd rather it be you than anyone else." She shrugged. "Now food. Training always makes me hungry."

"So you remember what happened?" Beerus said.

"Yea. I remember I proved you wrong. Not surprisingly." She smirked. "But is she gone?"

"That's what we need to discuss. Come." Whis turned and walked out.

"That's not foreboding at all." Nyx mumbled and followed him, Beerus right behind her.

They walked down the stairs to the dining room, food already in place. Nyx rushed to the table and piled some food on a plate. She began to eat when Beerus spoke.

"So is your alter ego still in there?" He grumbled. Nyx sat for a second and thought.

"Well she's not gone." The deities looked at her confused. "I hear her. She is like a voice in my head. She talks to me sometimes. I've learned to ignore her though." She smiled and shoved her fork in her mouth.

"So she may yet emerge." Whis put his hand to his chin in thought. "Do you remember what occurred?"

Nyx nodded her head, mouth full of food. She remembered everything. From when she transformed, to when the two said they cared about her. She remembered it all.

"Good then there is no need to go back through the whole exchange." Whis looked relieved. "Next time, don't listen to Lord Beerus and push yourself that far, unless you know you can control yourself."

"I know I shouldn't have. He just annoyed me and kept telling so I thought I would prove a point." She looked at Beerus and crossed her arms. "Showed you."

"Hey, I just thought it would help!" Beerus crossed his arms too and looked indignant. "See if I help again."

"Oh, come one! Don't be a crybaby! Or are you scared now that you saw a peice of my true power?" She smirked. Both of the deities turned to her in shock.

"That wasn't all of it?" Beeus asked.

"Well, duh. I told you I'm a goddess." She rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty strong guys."

"So how much power do you have?" Whis tilted his head.

"Uhhh I'm not sure. I just know from what my mother told my father, that I have four transformations. That was just my first. Not even my mother knows what the fourth looked like. She never had to go past the first." Nyx took another but of her food. "She said, now I'm not sure if this is true, that in the fourth form, a Night Goddess could destroy the universe with one attack."


	15. Chapter 14

"One?" Beerus managed to get out.

"Hmm?" Nyx looked up to see the cat with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Oh, you mean one attack. That's what she told my father. I'm not sure honestly, I haven't gone past the first."

Nyx stands up and stretches. She winces from a soreness in her body. Probably from her training the day before. Has it been a day since?

"How many days have I been here? Like on your planet?"

"How are you just going to change the subject like that? I still have questions!" Beerus raised a fist.

"You've been here for a week and a half. Most of it you've spent sleeping due to your transformations." Whis ignored Beerus.

"Oh, ok thanks. I didn't think it was that-" she trailed off. She felt something that made her entire body go ice cold.

Oh. Shit.

"I gotta go to my room real quick! I'll be right back!" She teleported to her room before she could hear Beerus's impending shouts.

Nyx ran to her dresser and flung her clothes around in each one. She was trying to find something she would need for the next few days. Soon she gave up looking in the drawers and ran to the bathroom. What she needed wasn't there either. She looked everywhere she could think, but to no avail. She had about a day before Aunt Flo came to visit, and she had nothing to help her.

She teleported to the dining room to find the two deities talking.

"I was curious about that too. Such a sudden decision. Ah why don't we ask her." Whis turned to Nyx and opened his mouth only for Beerus to cut him off.

"Where did your hair go?" He was waiting for an answer, but she was so worried about what she needed, her hair was the last thing on her mind.

"Look I will answer that question and whatever others you have later, but I need to go to Earth." She looked at them and they both looked shocked by her sudden change in attitude. Neither moved, but Beerus's look of shock turned to agitation.

"Why?"

"Now!" She shouted, only increasing the god's anger.

"Just because I don't treat you like every other mortal, doesn't mean I won't destroy you like them." Beerus stood up.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you threaten me with, I need to go to Earth or I swear I will splatter blood on all of your walls." She was seething. Finally Whis stepped in.

"Nyx, I would gladly bring you to Earth. As you know it is a 35 minute route so please be prepared." Beerus glared at Whis and then at Nyx.

"You will explain. If not willingly, then I will force the answer from you." Nyx gave him a "go to hell" look and turned to Whis.

"I'm ready now, just please hurry." She put her hand on his shoulder and he tapped his staff on the ground. The last thing they saw before being enveloped in the beam was Beerus staring daggers at them both.

After about five minutes of silence, Nyx spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so demanding, but its an emergency." There was no way in hell she would tell Whis what the emergency was.

"I understand. I did a bit of research on your kind. Humans, that is. It's your..." he trailed off trying to find an appropriate word, "time I suppose would be a good word."

Nyx went blood red and wished she was nonexistent. Of course he knew what was happening. When did Whis not know something.

"Can you keep this a secret? It's super embarrassing." She was gritting her teeth, hoping he would grant her this one request.

"I don't see why not. Though, I'm not sure why your embarrassed of your physiology." He looked back at her to see that she was picking at her thumb with one finger, head down. She was still scarlet. When she opened her mouth, it came out as a whisper.

"I'm not sure." She looked up at him to see the corner of his eye. He smiled and looked forward again.

She focused her gaze back on her free hand. She dug a little to deep with her nail and began to bleed. She was used to it though, her entire cuticles were nothing but scars and unsightly scabs at this point.

"Don't do that." Nyx jumped a bit and looked to see the back of Whis's head. "You could get an infection, and I'm sure it doesn't feel nice."

"I've had this same habit for years and I've been fine. If I get an infection, that's on my body." She put her hand in her lap, but stopped picking at it. "I did even notice what it feels like anyway. I'm fine."

"Years or no, you can still get a major infection. Your presence on Lord Beerus's planet is a welcome change, so if you are harmed I would be most upset." Her mind suddenly flashed back to something her alter ego said.

"Insufferable deities. You both care. You will learn."

"Whis?" She kept her head down and he turned his head slightly.

"Yes?"

"Do you care about me?" She was visibly anxious of how he would answer.

"Oh, of course! You are my student after all!" Nyx heard the smile in his voice.

"Thank you, but I mean as a friend." She looked up just a little and saw the puzzled look on the half of his face that she could see.

"Well I can't say I've ever been asked that question before." He faced forward and raised his hand to his chin. "I've been alive for many millennia. I have had to learn to not make unnecessary friends." He turned to her again.

"Yes dear Nyx I would say I care for you as a friend. I have grown rather fond of your presence." He turned forward again. "Oh! Seems like we are only moments away!" No sooner than he said that, they landed right outside of West City.

"Good. I was getting a bit tired of just standing." She chuckled nervously.

Nyx looked around to find a landmark she would notice and quickly saw a local Greek food place that she loved. Now that she gathered her bearings, she knew which way to go to get to the store.

"So my best friend owns a store. I have a tab there so since I don't have my card, phone, or cash that's where we have to go." Nyx began to walk to the store. She knew it was a 20 minute walk, but she couldn't afford to teleport in the open like this. She took the jacket that she had on and tied it around her waist to cover any stains that may be there.

She thought of how long it had been since she has seen her bestfriend. A month at least. She thought about her bestfriend for a while.

"You said you have a best friend. Does she know what you are?" She was brought out of thought by Whis's question.

"Uh, yea she knows. I've known Luna since before I was a demon. I met her in school. She's basically the sister I never had. The fact that our names mean night and moon is a cool fact too." Nyx noticed Whis watching her intently as she spoke, but she just rattled on about how they met.

"The store is right around this corner. She may not be there but I can still put my stuff on my tab." Nyx turned the corner and saw the entrance to the store. As she neared, a figure stepped out.

"Nyx? Nyx! Look here hoe, you could have at least called me before you left on whatever trip you went on!" A girl with long auburn hair, honey colored eyes, and a tall frame glared at Nyx. "And just who is this? You picked up a hitch hiker?"

"Luna, please." Nyx began to laugh. "I didn't know I was gonna leave until the last second. The place I went had no service and no internet. This isn't a hitch hiker, this is who I am rooming with."

"Your roommate looks like an alien." Luna shrugged. "But if he's chill with you he's chill with me." Luna held her hand out. "I'm Luna, Nyx's unbiological sister." Whis took Luna's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Luna. My name is Whis." Luna narrowed her eyes.

"You're so polite, what are you doing hanging out with Nyx?"

"Luna!" Nyx turned her usual beet red.

"Oh ho ho! I'm used to it now." Whis giggled a little. "I'm actually assisting her with some of her training. She's a rather adept fighter."

"Don't I know it. She taught me a little about defense, but I could never reach her proficiency."

"Considering who she is, I'm not surprised." Whis smiled at Luna.

"Oh, so you know. I guess you would need to in order to tell how strong she is during training." Luna shrugged and looked to Nyx who had her lips flattened into a thin line and was looking at the ground. "I better let you get to shopping. I'll be in my office if you need anything. You know to just charge the store. Love you!" And with those last words Luna walked into the store.

"Well she quite a bit like you isn't she." Nyx smirked at this and began to walk inside.

"Why else do you think shes my bestfriend. She picked up a smidge of me and I of her." Nyx knew Whis was following by the clicking of his shoes on the tile. "Now I gotta get this stuff. You can stay outside if you want, shopping isn't particularly fun."

"It will be something new. Something that comes rarely in my long life." Nyx shrugged and turned forward.

She grabbed a shopping basket and hooked it on her arm. She walked to the left side of the store. There were aisles with various products. As Nyx passed each one, she didn't even spare them a glance. Whis peered down each one catching glimpses of the items on the shelves. Nyx came up on the aisle she needed and took a sharp turn. Whis followed and saw all of the hygiene products. Nyx reached and grabbed a blue and pink package and turned to walk away. Whis looked at all the items and turned to walk behind Nyx once again.

"So I want to check something. I asked Luna to order somethings for me that I've been wanting to try." She walked the span of the market, many glances were being thrown her, or rather Whis's, way. Both ignored it and continued. Nyx turned left and began to walk up another row of aisles. This time only food was organized on the shelves. Whis was in heaven.

"So many varieties!" Nyx looked back to see Whis practically glowing with happiness.

"As much as I would love to indulge your curiosity, we can't. Its gonna be a struggle enough carrying what I'm gonna get back to the planet. Besides, I don't wanna buy the whole store on a store charge." She giggled to herself. "Trust me, you're gonna like what I get."

"Sounds exciting! What is it?" Whis tilted his head.

"It is a surprise. One you will see in just a few seconds because we are here." She turned on an aisle that was filled with cookies. Whis was almost squealing in excitement. Nyx began to laugh at his excitement.

"You're adorable." She managed between her giggle fits. She didn't notice Whis's facial expression change because she was looking for what she wanted. "Hell yes! She got them!"

Nyx picked up a red and black package. Whis peered over her shoulder to see what it was. It had red cake on it and had OREO written in big letters.

"I cannot wait to eat these!" She dropped them in the basket and began to walk to the next aisle.

"Last item and we will be good to go." She quickly turned the corner and they were greeted with hundreds of fancy glass bottles.

"We have wines at home. Some of the finest in the universe. Why get this?" Nyx walked along the bottles looking for a specific one. She saw it, picked it up, and smiled.

"Because friggin cupcakes, that's why." The bottle had a picture of a cupcake on it and was a dark red color.

"Your planet has drinks based on deserts? That's simply incredible!" She put the bottle in her basket and began to walk to the self checkout. It didn't take long to get there. She began to scan her items, and when she got to the wine, it asked for an ID. One of the employees came over to see what was up. Nyx just asked for Luna and the employee called for her on the intercom. Not soon after, the brunette came out and smiled when she saw Nyx.

"So you saw what I ordered for you! We've had both the wine and cookies for a few weeks and they have both been a big seller already." Luna swiped the card around her neck and punched in a few numbers. Whis was watching intensely, curious of what the woman was doing.

"Store charge, yea?" Nyx nodded at Luna's question. "Alright." The brunette pressed a few buttons and then tapped on Nyx's name. The receipt printed and the transaction was completed. Nyx picked up her backs and turned to Luna.

"Alright, I'll see you again in a while, I'm sure. Have fun at your training place." Luna put her hand over her mouth to block Whis's view. "If he screws with you, imma beat him up. On God I will." Nyx laughed and Luna smiled. They hugged and Nyx was clearly torn over having to leave again.

"I'm gonna miss you bitch. Even if it is only for a little while." Nyx said softly. They let go of one another and Luna began to walk them out.

"See you! Be careful! If you die without me, I'll kill you!" Luna stopped but Whis and Nyx began to walk away from the store.

"I know, I know. The same goes for you to!" Nyx yelled over her shoulder.

They walked for a few minutes in silence and then Nyx had an idea.

"Hey Whis, you have like a pocket dimension right?"

"That is one way to put it, yes."

"Do you think you can do me a huge favor and put this there. The wine is heavy." She stepped in front of him and smiled sweetly. "Pretty please!"

Whis looked at her impassively and raised an eyebrow. He suddenly smiled.

"How can I say no to such a cute face!" He grabs the bag and Nyx turns red. The bag disappears and Nyx scratches her head nervously.

"Thanks." She smiled and put her hand on Whis's back. "Let's go back to the planet, I can't wait to eat those red velvet oreos. Who knows, I may even give you some."

"I was kind enough to bring you, and I don't even get a guaranteed dessert?" He fake swooned. "I'm hurt!"

"Fine, fine! You can have some. I promise. Now let's gooo!"

Whis giggled and tapped his staff. Soon the two were overtaken by the usual pillar of light, and took off through the universe.


	16. Chapter 15

Whis and Nyx landed in front of the castle and Whis conjured the bag of groceries. Nyx grabs the bag and teleports to her room. She quickly strips her clothes off and takes a shower. Finally she gets in the shower and the water comes on the perfect temp as usual. It was one of the few times she was willing to shower without music. It didnt take long for her to wash her short hair. She scrubbed her body and rinsed herself off. She hurried up, hopped out the shower, and opened the new pack of pads she had. She forgot to get her clothes from her drawer, so she had to walk out of the bathroom to grab them. She began to rummage around when she heard a knock at the door.

"Nyx, Lord Beerus said that he wants to speak with you later." Whis yelled.

"Ok I'll be out in a sec." She got on her sweat pants and blue t-shirt, and rubbed her hair with a towel. Her phone was on her bed so she grabbed it real quick and checked it. Of course there were no notifications from her social media, reading, or texting apps. She had 96% so she shoved her phone in her pocket. She grabbed the pack of red velvet oreos at the last second.

She flung her door open and ran down the stairs. It wasn't long before she got to the bottom and rushed to the dining room.

When Nyx arrived she was greeted with Whis sitting at the table eating what appeared to be cake.

"Where's Beerus?"

"My lord is in the bath currently. I told him that it wouldn't be proper to say hello smelling like he did." Whis took another bite.

"Hey, don't eat that. I thought you wanted to try these?" Nyx peeled back the plastic opening and took out a cookie. Whis dropped his fork and shot over to Nyx and took the cookie from her hand.

"Hmmm, why is it red?"

"Cause it's red velvet. Eat it!" She pushed his hand and put the whole cookie in his mouth. Instantly his eyes lit up.

"Oh these are simply fantastic!" He took the whole container and popped another one in his mouth.

"Hey! Give those back!" Nyx tried to grab for them but Whis took his hand back at the last second.

"Not a chance. These are delicious!" He ate another one. His back was turned to Nyx so she took a golden opportunity. She jumped on his back and wrapped her legs around his waist. With her free hands she grabbed his arm and tried to get the cookies. They were both giggling at this point.

"Whis come on!" Nyx grabbed at the cookies again.

Whis was about to respond when they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

"What is going on?" Nyx saw Beerus standing in the doorway and she smiled.

"Wanna help me get my cookies back? Whis took them and won't give them back."

"They are divine! My lord if you had one you wouldn't want to give them back either." Whis had a fake serious face on and Nyx was still giggling.

The sight of Nyx around Whis's waist, both if them laughing, and Nyx feeling so at ease around Whis made him unusually angry. He didn't understand why.

"Wouldn't you say you are acting a bit childish for your age Whis?" Beerus scolded his attendant.

"My lord, w-" Whis began to talk but Nyx cut him off.

"Look, you can be mad at me for earlier. I don't care about that, but I won't let you push around my friend. Even if you are his lord." Nyx grabbed her cookies back, got off of Whis, and was standing in front of him. Beerus was visibly relieved when he heard Nyx call Whis friend. Unfortunately for him, she noticed the reaction.

"Wait. You were jealous!" Nyx was smiling again. Beerus on the other hand was turning red.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Hell if I know. But I know what jealous looks like." Nyx crossed her arms and smirked.

"I have no reason to be jealous." Beerus was still blushing so his argument wasn't very strong.

Nyx walked over to him.

"Ok, ever so powerful Lord Beerus, Destroyer of Universe 7. There could be no possible way for you to be jealous. Now, cookie?" She held out the container to him and he turned his head away comically. "Oh, well I guess Whis and I will eat them all." She turned to the angel and grabbed his hand. "Wanna go to my room and binge eat these?"

"That sounds wonderful!" Whis's face lights up.

"Wait!" Beerus struggled to think of an excuse to get a cookie. "I just remembered that as the God of Destruction, I am required to taste all food in the universe."

"My lord, that is not at all a requirement as God of Destruction."

"Well, it is now in Universe 7!"

Nyx busted out laughing and both deities turned to look at her. She was almost in tears with how hard she's laughing and she doesn't care.

"You guys are so ridiculous." She wheezed out. When she finally somewhat gathered her composure, she looked at Beerus. "You guys can have the cookies. I just wanted a few. I love them, but a little goes a long way."

"You were rather adamant on me giving them back. Are you sure you want to give them up?" Whis did his cute head tilt and Nyx smiled.

"Yea I'm sure." She grabbed 5 from the container and handed the rest to Whis. "Enjoy!" She began to walk to her room when she heard Whis open the container and shove a cookie in his mouth.

"She gave them to both of us Whis. That means you gotta share!"

"You can have some if you can get them!" Whis sang.

Nyx began to climb the stairs to her room and started to hum. She had a surprisingly good day. It may have stared off rough with Beerus, but it smoothed out. Seeing Luna was a definite plus to it all. She reached her room and opened the door. Her wine was on her bed and she was excited to open it. It was time for her to relax. She took off her clothes and slipped into a short night dress. It was made of a light blue stretchy material, and had lace at the top of the V-neck. It went to the top of her thigh and was just enough to cover her posterior.

When she was changed, she turned on her music and sat in bed. She had a few books downloaded on her phone, so she opened the first book of her favorite series and began to read. It was about 7 pages into her book that she opened her wine. She could instantly smell the sweet aroma. Looking around she saw a platter with brandy and some glasses. It wasn't wine glasses, but it didn't matter to her. She got up and grabbed one. The cup was full when Nyx took her first sip. Well more like gulp. She downed the glass without hesitation and soon poured another.

Nyx had completely forgotten her book at this point and was just focused on the cake flavor. It was after her third glass, or most of the bottle, that she began to realize that she was buzzed. She was about to pour her fourth glass when she heard a knock on her door.

"Yup." She shouted at the door. The person on the other side opened it slowly, and immediately saw Nyx standing up, pouring another glass of wine. "Beerus! Hi! Sorry I was just getting wine drunk." She waved the bottle in the air haphazardly. "I would ask you to join, but I think i just poured the last glass." She tilted the bottle over her head and a few drops landed in her mouth.

"I think you've had enough to drink." He walked over to where she was and tried to take the glass.

"No! It's not enough until it's gone silly!" She took the glass back and chugged it down before he could react. "Now it's enough." He could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"How could a human drink that much alcohol?" He said to no one in particular.

"Cause daddy didn't raise a bitch." She put her hands on her hips and went to step forward, but her body wasn't having it. She began to fall but grabbed onto Beerus. He caught her around her waist and could feel lines under her gown. That's when he noticed how little she was wearing. "I'm sorry!" She regained her balance eventually, but when she did she saw the god staring at her. "Are you mad?" In her drunken state, she couldn't read any emotion she usually could read.

"No. Not at all it's just..." he trailed off. "Your eyes look like the most beautiful galaxies I've ever witnessed." He realized what he said and instantly regretted it. Nyx couldn't tell and just smiled.

"Well you know what, your eyes look like full moons on a beautiful night."

"You're just saying that because your drunk."

"No silly." She booped his nose. "I'm saying that because it's true." Beerus's grip on her waist tightened. "Let's play a game." She still had her hands on his shoulders and they were only half a foot apart.

"Depends on what game it is."

"I ask you a question, you ask me a question." She smiled innocently, but that couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Ok, but I go first."

"Deal. Can we sit though. I'm not gonna lie," she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I'm kinda drunk." Beerus chuckled.

"You don't say." He picked her up with a yelp and brought her to the bed. He layed her down and sat on the edge. "Now, why were you so adamant on going to Earth?"

"I needed to buy something from the store." She got under the blankets as she spoke.

"What was it?"

"Hey it's my turn! That's 2 questions!" Nyx shouted and Beerus sighed.

"Fine."

"Ok, um, oh I got it!" She sat up and narrowed her eyes. "Why were you jealous of Whis and I playing earlier?" Beerus began to blush. Unfortunately for him Nyx acts caught it this time.

"I wasn't." He said quietly.

"You can't lie. That's cheating." She waved a finger in his face.

"I'm not-" he was cut off by her finger being pressed to his face.

"I think it's because," she dropped her volume a bit to say the last part, "you have a crush on me." She began to giggle and Beerus's face reddened even more.

"I'm not jealous. End of story." He crossed his arms and raised his head.

"Fine, fine. Don't be a pussy." She laughed at her own pun. "Get it. Your a cat. Pussy." She laughed even harder.

"Why do you want me to admit that I enjoy your company?" He looked at her and her laughter ceased.

"I just wanted you to admit the truth. Which I believe you just did." She smirked. "And while I don't like you romantically, I do think you are a good friend. Even though you can be a major ass." Beerus Beerus heart dropped a bit but he managed to hide it.

"Hey! I didn't admit to anything! And its not very nice to call a god an ass."

"Well I'm not nice, am I?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "As much as I like this game thing, this wine is making me a bit woozy. I think I'm gonna hit the hay." She turned over in her bed and closed her eyes. She didn't care the Beerus was still there. Partially cause her judgement was impaired, and mostly because she had grown to trust him. It wasn't a minute before she drifted off to sleep and Beerus was left sitting there, watching her methodically breathing. She looked so vulnerable, innocent, and beautiful in her sleep. He impulsively reached out and gently stroked her blue hair. It was softer than the blankets she was under.

He stayed there for half an hour, watching her, lost in thought. He imagined things that he never thought he would.

He wondered how she would respond to being the next God of Destruction. He imagined her living a normal life. He imagined himself lying next to her. The one thing that caught him off guard was how her imagined how she would sound saying "I love you."

Finally he stood up and thought it time to leave. If she or Whis saw him, he wouldn't stop being scolded.

He reluctantly walked to the door and took one look at her before he left out. The thought of her, every subtle thing she did, made him fall deeper into the rabbit hole.

But he didn't even know he went off the edge.


	17. Chapter 16

BEERUS

\--

Beerus couldn't stop thinking about how she looked when she slept. Untroubled, untouched, completely oblivious to the troubles of the world. He wishes that was true. He wished more than anything that her pain would be gone. But that is one thing he can't destroy.

He made his way to his bedroom. With every step he thought about turning around and making sure she was ok. He wasn't sure when he began to care about her, but he hated it. He hated caring about anything. He knows more than anyone that getting attached to anything is the best way to get hurt.

She was immortal though. She could live just as long as him. And she could be just as powerful. He would never admit it though.

Beerus finally reached his room and went to change. It was time for him to sleep as well. He quickly got undressed and threw his nightgown on. It may not be fashionable, but it was comfortable.

He flew up to his bed and curled into a ball as usual before falling asleep. As he drifted off vague figures formed in his dreams. Everything was blurry, but he made out a few details.

It was night, and what appeared to be nothingness began to form. There were screams from all around. The darkness had blurry tendrils shooting out of it and soon it was silent. That was quickly broken by a tormented voice. It sounded broken, guilty, and filled with sorrow. It began to sing a beautiful song that Beerus has never heard before.

"Dressed in black, and layed in white. Death it crawls, shrouded in night. Our lady she hears our pleas for release. Soon she come and delivers our peace."

It was haunting but so bewitching. He soon found himself entranced in her words and couldn't be free.

It wasn't until a black tendril pierced his heart that he finally realized what was happening.

"I am so very sorry my love. The night must have control of all." The voice lamented.

He felt soft lips touch his and he was dropped to the ground. He could feel his life leaving him. The last thing he saw was the black entity consume everything and then he woke up.

He was sweating bullets and his chest was freezing where the tendril pierced his chest in the dream.

It wasn't long after he woke up that he heard fighting outside. He looked out to see Whis, Goku, Vegeta, and Nyx all sparring together. Goku and Vegeta had a determined look on their face, and Nyx tried to look as if she were trying but it was clear she wasn't. Whis was nonchalant at the whole match and appeared to be smiling.

Beerus watched for a few minutes until Whis called time and knocked the Saiyans out with a chop to the neck. Nyx caught his hand and laughed.

She looked happy, and it was contagious. It wasn't long before the Saiyans woke up and were a bit angry. An argument between them all ensued and Beerus decided to go out and see what the issue was.

He changed into his destroyer clothes and made his way down the stairs. It didn't take long for him to reach the bottom. He walked out to where the four figures were and began to hear their argument.

"-thinking before you move instead of just moving. I'm afraid this habit is especially strong with you Vegeta. This overthinking is limiting your fighting speed. Messages can only travel through your nervous system so fast." Whis caught a bee and put it on a flower. "When you rely on thoughts for physical action you lose precious fighting time." Goku put his hands on his hips and laughed.

"You really do like to overthink things Vegeta!"

"Oh shut your face! Your only thinking less because you're an idiot!"

"Your end goal should be to have each part of your body think and move independently of the other parts." Whis turned around. "But I admit this is exceedingly difficult. In fact not even Lord Beerus has mastered it, and he's a god. If you can overcome the learning curve, you will be able to avoid any danger, however severe." Whis walked to some bushes and stood again. Nyx just watched the whole ordeal.

"So allow me to take you through every step of the training required, in a most meticulous fashion." Whis turned and raised a finger. "In exchange for delicious foods of course." Nyx rolled her eyes.

"You mean your body reacts with you having to think?" Vegeta asked with disbelief.

"That's exactly right." Goku's face was filled with confusion and he raised his finger to point at Whis.

"But, uh, Mr. Whis, it looks like you stepped in some poop." Nyx looked at Whis's foot and began to die laughing.

"That's friggin golden!" She fell to her knees with her hand on her stomach. "Each limb moves independently my ass!" Whis shrieked and began to wipe his foot on a rock.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" He laughed nervously. "Well my feet do think for themselves, but I said nothing about my shoes!" Nyx was finally done laughing and she stood up.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself Whis." The Saiyans looked at her in shock with how nonchalant she is around him.

"What are they doing here?" Beerus startled everyone but Whis with his approach.

"I have decided to train them! They are the new Agents of Destruction!" Whis smiled at the god. Beerus's eyes went to Nyx who was cleaning her nails. He noticed her hair was much longer now, almost the length it was when she first arrived.

"How long have I been asleep Whis?" Beerus kept his eyes on her and she finally looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Six months my lord."

"Why is her hair so long?"

"Its because of what I am." Nyx interrupted their conversation and began to walk to Whis.

"And what are you?" Vegeta walked in front of her and cut her path off.

"I'm Nyx. That's all you need to know." Her face remained impassive, but Beerus began to get angry. Vegeta shouldn't talk to any deity that way.

"You may be on of Bulma's little friends, but that doesn't mean I don't see you as a threat." His power began to rise and she felt it. Her eyes narrowed and she tilted her head. Soon it wasn't just Vegeta's power that had risen, it was Beerus's too. Vegeta felt it and turned around, eyes wide. Nyx crossed her arms.

"I don't need you both powering up over nothing. I swear Vegeta, after all the times you call Goku an idiot, I think the roles are reversed." She looked to Beerus and shook her head. "And you should know better than to get riled up over him. You've been alive for so many years, yet you still have the temper of a spoiled child." Nyx turned and began to walk away. "I'm gonna train by myself." She flew off and left everyone wide eyed except for Whis.

"If you will pardon me." He flew after her.

Beerus's shock soon turned to rage. He was visibly seething and the Saiyans could tell.

"Kakarot! Come on. We need to train too." He flew off in the opposite direction of Nyx and Whis.

"Hey, wait for me!" Goku soon trailed him.

Beerus watched them leave and flew off to find Nyx. He was angry, but not at her. He was angry at Vegeta for talking to her like that. He was angry at Goku for not stepping in. He was angry at Whis for flying off after her. He was angry at himself for acting the way he did.

Why should he be guilty though. He didn't do anything wrong. Why is he angry. He doesn't care. Or at least he doesn't want to.

It wasn't long before he found Nyx and Whis sitting near a lake. He was sitting on the grass and she was laying down with her head in his lap laughing. He felt something in his chest that was a mix of anger, fear, sorrow, and envy. He just stood there and watched them.

Nyx stopped laughing and looked at Whis. She began to speak but he couldn't make out any words. It wasn't long until she had tears falling from her eyes. She sat up and her back was to Whis. She was sobbing at this point and Whis did something that shocked Beerus.

Whis wrapped his arm around Nyx, spun her to face him, and pulled her to him. She looked up in shock and then just layed her head on his chest. She sat there for a while just crying, and with every tear Beerus felt smaller than he was before. If he left after her instead of Whis, that could be him comforting her. But he didn't. He waited. He turned to walk off and he heard a weak, shakey voice yell to him.

"You can stop being a creeper now."

He turned and saw him smiling at him. Her face was red and puffy. She looked weak, vulnerable, innocent. She had Whis's hand in hers and but waved to Beerus with the other.

It was that sight that made him decide to protect her. Protect her body, mind, emotions from any and all harm.

It was that sight. The sight of her in her most pained state, that made him realize that he actually did care for her.


	18. Chapter 17

Whis

\--

When she flew off in anger, Whis knew he had to follow before Beerus did. She blew up for next to no reason and that was odd for her. He has been training Nyx for the past few months and had seen her power level become much higher in her base form. He was growing to enjoy her company, against his better judgment. Unlike Beerus, he knew what was happening and he was conflicted over it. Nyx was perfect in his eyes. She was strong, courageous, smart, and loved food. She was almost always in pain though. He could tell that easily. She could push her memories to the back of her mind, but they were always there. He saw them when she was alone in her thoughts. There would be a small smile that would caress her lips every once in a while. What she was thinking of was a mystery but he was glad she had something.

When she took off he did too. She didn't fly very far, but it was far enough to be away from everyone. She sat by a lake and put her arms around her legs. He landed a few feet behind her and she just sat still.

"That is some very intense training Nyx." Whis walked to her side and she just stared at the water.

"Yea." She patted the ground next to her for him to sit. He accepted the invitation and sat with his legs crossed next to her.

"So tell me what this training improves upon."

"It helps to... uh... Oh hell I don't know." She began to laugh and Whis smiled. She caught him off guard and layed her head in his lap. He was unsure what to do at first, but was at ease when he saw her smiling with her eyes closed. "I like you Whis. You're a really cool person. I like how you actually listen and care." She opened her eyes and her smile softened. "I like you." She began to laugh to herself and Whis was so enchanted by the sound that he didn't notice someone land behind them.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Her smile disappeared as quickly as it came and she sat up with her back to him.

"Are you ok?" He did his head tilt and Nyx looked at him. She smiled at him and was opening her mouth to say yes when she broke down.

"I'm sorry. I'm ok. I really am." She tried to calm herself but she only cried more. It made Whis's heart break. She put her head in her hands. She felt an arm around her waist and was soon turned towards Whis. He pulled her in and began to hug her. She looked at him in shock for a bit and then she just layed her head on his chest and began to cry harder. She let her tears fall while Whis kept his arms around her. She heard a rustling and looked to see Beerus walking away looking oddly defeated. Whis saw that she was looking in that direction and turned to look too. He felt a small pang of guilt when he saw how utterly destroyed Beerus looked. He has been with the god for long enough to know all his body language, and this wasn't good speech.

"You can stop being a creeper now." Nyx sounded weak, small, but she was still so kind even when she was so hurt.

Beerus stood there for a second before her began to walk over. She watched him and she patted the ground on the other side of her for him to sit. He plopped down and looked at her. She held out her other hand that Whis wasn't holding to him. He grabbed it and she layed down in the grass and looked up at the sky. Her hair was almost glittering in the sunlight and Whis couldn't stop looking at her.

"I wanna go home guys." Her tears began to fall again, but this time they came slower. "I wanna see Coco, Fish, Bulma, and Luna. I wanna go back to work. I want my old life back." She sighed. "I know I can't because you need me her, but I miss it all." Whis was about to say something when Beerus piped up first.

"You can't go home." Nyx looked at him. "You need to stay here. We need to know what your importance is in my prophecy."

"My lord, certainly it wouldn't hurt for her to go back for just a few weeks. She does need a bit of normalcy." Whis smiled at Nyx. He knew she could go home, he also knew that Beerus was very protective and territorial over what he wants. He knew that Beerus was just being selfish.

"She needs to stay here. End of discussion."

"No. You're right. If it's what needs to be done, it's what needs to be done. I get that. That's why I can't go back. I can never go back. I can't be selfish." She looked to them both with a small smile.

This woman, barely old enough to call herself an adult, is willing to give up her entire life on her home planet just for some random prophecy that a self proclaimed god said. She was either naive or brave. Either way, Whis was beginning to fall hopelessly for her, and he knew it. He also knew he wasn't the only one.

Whis knew Beerus didnt plan on keeping Nyx here for some prophecy. He may have at first, but it was clear that his feelings have changed. His only intentions at this point was to be selfish, that was something Nyx didn't need at this point.

"My lord I understand how strongly you feel on this; however she will never perform at her peak as a fighter if she is wanting for her home." Whis was tip toeing around Beerus. Nyx saw it too and began to go along.

"Whis I may want to go home, but those few slip ups weren't due to my need to go home."

"A few? My dear I could have easily killed you if I were an opponent. You really have been rather distracted."

"Enough!" Beerus shouted and Nyx jumped a bit. "She can go back. But only for one week. The second that one week is up, we will come to retrieve you." Beerus kept his eyes on the lake, clearly conflicted by his decision.

"Thank you so much!" Nyx jumped to her feet and began to do a little happy dance that made both deities smile a little.

"Now, Nyx dear, the sooner you get ready, the sooner we can depart." Whis said in a happy voice. He loved to see that little spark in her brighten a bit more.

"Right!" She took off soon after and Whis stared in the direction she flew to. It wasn't soon after that Beerus's voice pulled him from his trance.

"She will be mine Whis. I see the look in your eye, I know what it is." Beerus stood and turned to his attendant. "You will not touch her. You will not tell her how you feel. You will not tell her how I feel. She will be mine." And with that Beerus flew off in the same direction as Nyx.

Never in all of his years of existence had Whis been as furious as he was now. He found a being that he truly enjoyed, and the one individual who was below him in power but higher in rank is trying to take her. Whis was more furious at how selfish he is to her. He disregarded her pain, her struggles because he didn't want to lose her for a few days. Days that he could easily sleep away.

Whis would never let her belong to Beerus. Even if it meant he could never see her again.


End file.
